


Carnival Mythika

by EchoGhost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Ghosts, Angst, Carnival, Character Death, Danny Whump, Deertaur, Dehumanization, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Giant Spiders, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Sirens, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: What starts as a fun day at the carnival takes a turn after an innocent mistake.Danny gets separated from his friends at the carnival and asks the fortune teller for help to put him in the right direction, or maybe just back to the place he last saw them, the Cryptid Zoo.
Comments: 49
Kudos: 130





	1. Skittish

Danny sat on the front stoop of his house and tried not to be so impatient.  _ Try _ being the operative word.

His leg bounced with uncontainable energy as he checked the time on his phone for the sixth time in the last five minutes.

_ They would come. They weren't late yet. They didn't forget. It was fine. _

"There you are."

The suddenness of the voice behind him startled him so completely that his phone flew out of his hands, bounced down the steps, and landed screen side down on the cement. Danny sighed as he slouched against the steps, "Morning Jazz."

"Sorry, little brother." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he quickly brushed it off as he stood up.

A few quick hops and he was on the street and examining the damage to his phone. There were thin cracks on the top left of his phone that reminded him of spider webs. He wondered if Sam would think it was cool. "It's fine. My fault for being so jumpy."

"You sure you don't want me to come with?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Danny shoved his phone back into his pocket with a little more force than necessary, but it got the point across. "Besides, Sam only bought three tickets so you wouldn't be able to get in anyway."

"I'm pretty sure I can get a ticket at the gate." At Danny's defiant glare she added, "But I get it. This is the first time you've been allowed to do something like this unsupervised."

Danny pulled himself up on the railing swinging his feet, "Jazz, I'm going to the carnival with my friends. This isn't a life-changing event."

Jazz took a moment to mull things over, "perhaps you're right."

A mischievous grin broke across Danny's face at her words, "Oh really?"

"I just meant that it's a good thing that you don't overthink this."

"Yeah sure,  _ that's _ it." Danny rolled his eyes but appreciated her support regardless.

"Anyway, do you have enough money to eat?"

"Money?" Danny parroted as if it was a foreign concept.

"Danny, were you seriously going to make Sam pay for everything?"

"No!" He defended, "I just didn't think of it." He muttered quickly.

"And this is why you need me to take care of you."

"Isn't that what our parents are for?"

After a beat, the teen siblings busted up laughing at the mere thought of either of their parents being even remotely responsible. They may be brilliant scientists, but they weren't exactly the most attentive parents.

"Now that was a good one." Jazz shakes her head, "Just a sec, I'll get you some money."

Danny's smile lingered as he checked the new message on his phone.

"Heading over now. Mom wanted to make sure I had something healthy before I gorge myself on fair food." Tucker's text read.

A second later Sam sent a quick group message with a selfie with the Carnival Mythika tickets. The eager grin she had when she had originally told them about the carnival having returned with a vengeance. She followed the photo with an all caps message of, "Can't wait!"

Jazz returned recounting the money in her hands before handing it over, "This should be more than enough. I expect change." She finished firmly.

Danny nodded automatically as he took the cash before realizing how much she actually gave him. "Whoa."

"Try not to spend it all in one place okay?"

"No promises!" Danny teased.

It wasn't too much longer before Sam and Tucker arrived. Jazz insisted that they have at least a loose plan of what they were going to do that day before they headed off. Luckily, Sam came prepared with a map.

Once that was settled Tucker finally realized how far away the fairgrounds were from Danny's house and Jazz was easily coerced into chauffeuring the teens.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Tucker, and Sam enjoy their time at Carnival Mythika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's already given kudos or bookmarked or subscribed to this story with only that short little first chapter to go on! It really means a lot to see other people are excited about this idea too!
> 
> So yeah, there's more to come. 
> 
> I hope you're ready!

It took three rides before Tucker lost his breakfast. Being the good friends that they were, they only teased him about it a little.

To give Tucker's stomach time to settle, they decided that it would be a good time to see, what Sam claimed was, the carnival's main attraction.

The trio walked up to the large isolated tent and just stared at it. Opposed to the white and red on every other tent, this one was pitch black with accents of gray. The tents also differed in age, while they were all clearly old and weathered from use,  _ this _ tent seemed ancient in comparison. A tattered banner hung above the opening that simply read: Cryptid Zoo. 

They entered and were surprised how easily the sounds from outside were deafened. A woman in a red cloak and covered in tattoos greeted them. "Would you care for a tour or would you rather let your curiosity guide you?"

Sam grinned like a maniac and ran towards the hall that led to the Zoo. Tucker followed soon after not wanting to be left behind, leaving Danny alone with the tattooed woman. 

Danny chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that. She's been looking forward to this all week. Thanks for the offer, uh," he hesitated unsure if he forgot her name or if she never gave it.

"It's Lydia. And if you kids need anything or have questions feel free to ask me."

Danny nodded and followed his friends curious as to what the Zoo had to offer.

The Zoo was set up like a narrow one-way hallway that bent back over itself. It was set up in sections that also made it so you couldn't see too far ahead.

The start had a large poster that Sam was dramatically reading various bits of information from. "In the year 18 and 52," Sam read aloud in her most fancy and outlandish accent, "William Showenhower put together a motley crew of unusual creatures, some mere beasts and some barely passable for human."

"Okay first of all, ew." Danny cringed as he stepped closer to his friends, "and second of all, what's 'barely human' mean?"

"Yeah, I thought freak shows were just where Siamese Twins and people born with two left feet went."

“Ignoring Tucker’s dumb two left feet comment, let’s just look at the old-timey photos and see for ourselves,” Sam concluded. 

The boys shrugged and followed their goth friend.

There were indeed lots of old-timey photos to look at. The faded sepia-toned pictures were protected in a case of glass and a bed of velvet. Tucker enjoyed pointing out all the parts that were “clearly faked!” as they passed as loudly and increasingly obnoxiously as he could.

They all stopped dead when they found themselves face to face with a large glass case that held what looked to be the corpse of a huge four-foot-tall bat, that had a human head.

Tucker’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “Geez I know it’s fake, but a little warning would have been nice.”

“Are you sure it’s fake?” Danny asked hesitantly as he took a step behind Tucker to look at the dirt floor because seeing a dead body was not on his to-do list today, or ever.

“Of course it’s fake, Danny.” Sam gave a reassuring pat to Danny’s forearm, “It’s probably just made of wax or whatever.”

“I guess that makes sense." Danny snuck a glance back at the case, "It's kind of weird that he had such a normal name though."

The other two teens looked to where Danny was referring to and found a small plaque that simply read, "Maxwell Davis. 1949 - 1963."

"I'm just gonna double-check that there aren't more bodies," Sam said as she cautiously went on without them.

The silence was broken by Sam's excitement, "Now  _ this _ is a zoo!"

The boys shared a look before Tucker teased, “You wanna hold hands just in case?"

"Shut up." Danny playfully pushed Tucker's offered hand away and went to see what Sam found.

The boys rounded the corner and saw a multitude of what could only be described as creatures.

The first one Danny noticed was in a large lidless rectangular fish tank. Despite the clear glass, the water was murky, and it was hard to make out what was below. Half-submerged was a girl with blue-gray skin and dark blue hair. Her swimsuit was a one-piece with such a steep v that it went all the way down to her belly button and it almost looked like scales when the light hit it just right.

Her eyes were a vivid green that made Danny feel like she could see right through him and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey there Babypop, what's your name?" Her words were so melodic that it sounded like music and he didn't ever want it to stop.

His chest bumped into something cold and sturdy, but he didn't care. "Danny." 

She smiled and leaned in, the water from her hair dripping onto his shoes, "I'm Ember."

"That's a pretty name." He heard himself say. It was odd how unreal this felt. Everything was so light and airy as if gravity had finally decided to stop paying attention to him too.

"Come on in," she swam backward, and a large scaly tail emerged from below. The shape of her blue fin strangely reminded him of fire. "The water's fine." She enticed. 

He was about to do just that when he felt someone tug on his shirt and he fell back onto the dirt, hard.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Sam's voice felt like sandpaper for his ears after the softness of Ember's.

Danny tried to gather his thoughts and explain but he didn't know either. 

"The sign says she's a siren. Aren't those the killer mermaids that lure sailors to their death?" Tucker asked once the waters had stilled after Ember's departure into the deep.

"Yeah," Sam held out her hand to help Danny up, "but if he really was under some fish hypnosis, why are  _ you _ fine?"

"Because he's not a sailor." Danny blurted out.

"Uh, news flash Danny, neither are you."

"Technically," His eyes darted over to the tank and saw those bright green eyes staring quizzically at him. "yeah I am."

"Alright, I'll bite. How are you, a 14 year old who's never seen the ocean and lives in the middle of a landlocked state, a sailor?"

"Space Camp." He turned his attention back to his friends, so he wasn't looking at her anymore, but he knew those eyes were still on him. "I got my junior astronaut certification after I aced the flight simulator, and since astronaut means 'star sailor'..."

Before Danny could finish Tucker interrupted, "Ergo, you're a sailor?"

Danny nodded and snuck another glance at the siren, regretting it instantly. She was resting her forearms on the edge of the tank and smiling at him, but it was all teeth. Sharp and pointed like a shark. 

Danny didn't have much of a chance to contemplate how close he was to death when Sam's laugh completely derailed his train of thought. 

“That has got to be the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life! Geez, how long were you planning that one?” Sam patted him on the back before turning to explore the rest of the zoo.

“Planning?”

“You came up with that whole thing on the fly? Wow, I didn’t think you had it in you. Got to say, you almost had me there for a second.” Tucker playfully nudged Danny as he passed to follow Sam.

Danny stood and stared after his friends. He couldn’t believe they actually thought that was all a prank. His two best friends in the whole wide world straight up didn’t believe him.

With a resigned sigh, he followed after hoping that maybe there would be some cute cryptids. He hoped for a unicorn.

He was denied.

The next part of the zoo had a large metal cage with, what the sign called, a brother and sister pair of Scythian Dracaenae. Or as Tucker called them, “Snakes for legs.”

The most interesting thing they did was hiss when they got too close. The brother had the added flair of a cobra hood for extra intimidation.

There were a few other tanks in the room, much smaller, that held regular-sized snakes. Some had two tails and one had two heads. Sam commented idly that the other section had fish similar to these and wasn't as impressed seeing it twice. 

Danny felt it best not to point out how he hadn't noticed that before. 

The rest of the zoo was more of the same, a room dedicated to one type of animal and one huge humanoid hybrid. There was even a dog man, but he had the head of a dog and the body of a person.

The final section made Sam gasp and Tucker shudder. This section was all spiders. And just like every section before, there were tanks of mutant spiders with extra parts and also a large giant humanoid spider.

The man half was incredibly pale, had shoulder-length gray hair with streaks of white, and eight blood-red eyes. The bottom half was a big hairy spider, the same gray as his hair.

"Now that's what I call commitment." Sam crossed her arms and nodded in approval of the giant man spider.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, looking from the monster to his friend.

"He's still dressing up in this crazy getup at his age." She gave a chef's kiss, "perfect showmanship."

The spider gave a small bow, bending his front four legs to complete the gesture, "Thank you, my dear."

"Aw sick, are those fangs? I always wanted fangs."

"What good would fangs do you if you don't eat meat?" Tucker asked, finally daring to come closer.

"Whatever! It would still look cool."

"More like, upset your parents." Tucker teased.

Danny turned his attention back to the creature and noticed his plaque simply read,  _ Arachne _ .

"So how long have you been with the carnival?"

"Almost 30 years now."

"Wow. So what made you wanna join?" Danny asked then hesitantly added, "If you don't mind me asking." 

"Not at all, my boy." The Arachne man smiled revealing one of his fangs, "But if I'm honest it wasn't so much a choice on my part. I thought my life would go one way, but fate had other plans for me."

Danny considered that for a moment, wondering what it would be like to completely change your life like that.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your friends just left without you."

Danny perked up immediately, "What?" He spun around on his heel, stumbled a bit as he tripped but caught himself as he made his way to the exit. "Got to go, bye!"

Danny pushed the tent flap open and found no one on the other side. He made his way around to the front of the massive tent but still didn't see his friends.

He pulled out his phone to see if he could call them, but he didn't have any service. He figured he may as well just head towards the rides and hoped he would just bump into them. 

_ They couldn’t have gotten that far, right? _


	3. Camouflaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is lost. Fate guides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments last week were real mood boosters! I'm so happy you're enjoying this so much!  
> Thank you both so much!
> 
> Now, time to meet the fortune teller...

The sun had set, and Danny was hopelessly lost. 

There was no way his friends didn't know he was missing by now, but he still didn't have any service. He eventually decided to head back to the cryptid tent since that was the last place they were together, but it seemed like every time he thought he was going the right way, he'd end up somewhere different. 

He finally decided to swallow his pride and just ask someone for help. If they thought he was a loser for getting lost... 

He hoped they didn't make it super obvious because he was really self-conscious about that.

With a new goal, he turned to see a small dark blue tent. The banner above the entrance read: Clockwork Master of Fate.

"Now that's a stage name."

Danny's attention was brought to a sign next to the door that read: Questions answered. Lost things found.

“Well that’s, timely,” he smirked at his pun but then frowned when he remembered no one was around to hear it.

“Well, I thought it was funny.”

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin until he remembered that there was supposed to be a person to go with the tent and he was standing at the entrance. “Sorry, hi.”

“My apologies. Do come in.” 

The man from the tent was slender and tall, but most of his form was hidden under a long purple cloak and black gloves that went all the way up past his elbows. The only exposed skin Danny could find was on the man’s face, which was pale except for the dark jagged scar across his left eye. At first, he looked ancient as the harsh light from the carnival rides only accentuated the wrinkles and hollows of his face. Once inside the tent, Clockwork took off his hood and he looked more like he could be milling about a college campus and not someone who just escaped the morgue.

Clockwork led Danny inside the tent and to a small table covered in rich black cloth. He took a seat and gestured for Danny to do the same, “So, what have you lost?”

“I didn’t lose something as much as ‘get lost’ myself,” Danny admitted as he took a seat on the edge of the chair opposite Clockwork.

“Well, that’s not a fun way to spend your time at the carnival.” Clockwork commented calmly.

“No kidding. I thought if I kept moving I’d find them, but I kept getting turned around. And-” Danny was interrupted by his phone buzzing and he quickly pulled it out thinking he was finally getting service and all the missed calls and messages were coming through.

His face fell as he watched his phone die. 

Danny’s breath hitched in his throat. “Not now!” He gripped the phone tighter as if that would resurrect the dead device. He snapped his attention back to Clockwork, “Please you have to help me! I just need to get back to the zoo! If you just point me in the right direction-!”

Clockwork held up his hand and effectively cut Danny off. “I’m not going to just point; I can take you to the Zoo myself.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I would hate for you to get lost again.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile as he felt like things were finally starting to look up. “Thanks.”

“Think nothing of it.” Clockwork pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them idly as he continued his conversation, “I believe it would be best if we gave you time to catch your breath, steady yourself before you reach your destination. How about I do a quick reading to pass the time?”

“Reading?” Danny wasn’t sure what cards had to do with reading.

“Tarot,” he explained simply and slipped a card from the deck for emphasis. The card had a picture of an old man with a walking stick, a lantern, and some text on the bottom that Danny couldn’t read because Clockwork’s hand was in the way. “The cards are a way to communicate with the forces beyond what most mortals fail to comprehend, much less properly appreciate. Amateurs can use these same cards and blindly grasp for the answers they hope to find.”

He finished shuffling and placed the deck face down onto the table before cutting it into three separate stacks and restacking them in a new order. He takes two fingers and taps the deck six times in sets of two, reminding Danny of a ticking clock. “I use these cards as a tool to look into all the possibilities the future holds and guide those who seek my advice.”

Danny wasn’t entirely sure exactly what Clockwork was saying, but he got the gist of it, “So you can see the future?”

“Precisely. And today I wish to look at yours.” Clockwork expertly spread the deck across the table in a perfect arch. With his long lithe fingers, he pulled the first card and placed it face down in front of Danny. Without another word he repeated this action two more times, drawing each new card from a different location and placed it next to the previous card.

Clockwork flipped the first card over, “First, the Knight of Pentacles, reversed. Seeing this card so early in the reading tells me there’s something in your life that you feel is holding you back. Or that you don’t feel like things in your life are going the way that they should. Something has you stuck in place, frozen, and you find it impossible to move past.”

Danny thought for a moment trying to see if that sounded familiar. 

"It could even be _you_ that's holding you back," Clockwork added.

Danny leaned back into the chair with a sigh, "well I guess that's true."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It’s just I want to be an astronaut; I have for so long. And my family is super supportive about it because of course they are, since it's science-related." Danny rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. "The thing is my sister helped me make this road map to success a few years ago because she says it's always good to be prepared. And she's right, of course she's right. She always is." Danny sighed and noticed he might be rambling a bit. "Anyway, I have my classes for this semester, and it doesn't match. I didn't place in any of the AP classes and I don't know what to do now. School hasn't even started yet and I already feel so behind. I almost don't want to go at all."

"Sorry to hear that."

Danny picked up his phone and fidgeted with the pop socket, popping it up and down as he actively looked away from Clockwork. "Sorry to dump all that on you." Danny twirled his phone on the pop socket’s axis, "We can keep going."

"Are you sure?" Clockwork's hand hovered over the next card, waiting for Danny's approval. 

Danny set down his phone and nodded.

"Second is The Sun, also reversed."

"Are reversed cards bad?" Danny interrupted.

"A reverse card just means the opposite of its inverse. No card is truly good or bad. All are neutral no matter the position or image."

"Oh, well that's good to know."

" _Although_ you might not like what I have to say. This card is also pointing out that despite how bright you could shine at your full potential; you worry too much about what other people think. You get lost in the dark negativity of your perceived failures and forget about your accomplishments." Clockwork tapped the first card, "With what you admitted after this card proved that."

"I guess I did, huh?" Danny let out a nervous laugh feeling embarrassed by that moment all over again.

Clockwork flipped the final card and Danny nearly choked. "And finally, Death."

"But I just turned 14!"

"Don't be silly. Death isn't literal. It simply means the end of life as you know it. You are on the cusp of a major transformation and it's very fortuitous that you came here today. If you would like I could help guide your path."

"Okay, sure." Danny agreed despite not knowing what that truly meant.

Two new sets of hands came on either side of the table, one to clear away the tarot cards and the other to place a deep red crystal ball in the center of the table. 

Danny wasn't sure where to look first but quickly found that those two weren't the only new ones in the room. Surrounding them was a group all dressed in the same white robes, their hoods high on their heads obscuring them completely and the design made it look like they just had a single eyeball for a head.

"Don't concern yourself with them. They are merely here to observe."

Danny tried to just ignore them as Clockwork said, but he still found it unnerving. 

"Now close your eyes and think about what you want. Think about your dream. When you're ready, look into the crystal." Clockwork instructed.

Danny did as he was told and did his best to ignore all the other people in the room. 

He thought about the plan Jazz had helped him make. Thought about it actually working even with the setbacks. That she would help him update it. Help him study so he'd be ready for the AP test next year. He saw himself succeed. Saw himself graduate and get his pilot's license. He even pictured what it would be like to get accepted into the astronaut program on his third try.

It was all so vivid that he didn't want to open his eyes. It was all so clear. 

Danny shook the fantasy from his mind, he couldn't just stay here and dream forever. The only way to make his dream come true was to find his friends and go home. 

He couldn't believe he almost forgot about his friends.

He was about to tell Clockwork to just forget the whole thing when the crystal ball stole his attention. The ball had been a solid deep red but now had what looked like a swirling red mist inside. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"What do you see?"

"Mist?"

"Look passed the mist. Look deeper."

He looked harder, trying to see anything other than the calming crimson vortex. It took a moment, but he finally did it, "Trees? Why are there trees?"

Clockwork ignored his question and instead asked his own, "Where are you, Danny?"

"The woods at midnight." He didn't know why he said that. 

And he couldn't remember when he told Clockwork his name either.

"And how do you feel?"

"Safe." There was a flick of a lighter somewhere to his left, "I'm a shadow in the dark." Something was lit, the scent of it was pleasantly subtle, it made him smile. "The stars above are reflected onto me."

Danny had no idea what he was going on about anymore, but he was too exhausted to care.


	4. Irrevocable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny isn't alone. He will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so much fun to see what things you guys notice!  
> It's also fun to see what things you miss. 😈

Danny woke up cold and in the dark. He sat up and was taken aback by how heavy the lower half of his body felt. He could only prop himself up on his elbows and the movement revealed how much his head was killing him. 

He let out a groan of discomfort and that hurt too.

"Oh, you're awake."

Danny turned to the familiar voice, but his eyes were still adjusting to the dark so he couldn't tell who it was. "What? Where? Ow," was all Danny could manage to croak out.

"There's a lot we need to discuss. I feel it would be best to start with a simple introduction. My name is Vlad, and you?" Vlad asked and he was somehow much closer than before. 

"Danny."

"Short for Daniel I presume?"

He only nodded in agreement, too sore to do much else. 

"Well Daniel," Vlad started ignoring Danny's protest to just be called Danny, "what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was lost. I asked this guy for directions and he said he'd take me to the zoo."

"Clockwork, I presume."

"Yeah." 

"And then he read your future with his tarot cards."

Danny agreed silently as the unease settled in around him like a thick fog.

"And of course, the last card you got was Death, correct?"

Fear froze him to the spot, he wanted to run but his legs weren't ready.

"And then he told you how he would help your future, you find yourself surrounded but it's too late now. The ceremony has already begun."

"How'd you know?" Danny's words were hardly a whisper now.

"Because the same thing happened to me."

"What happened?"

"He took you to the zoo as he promised. He just didn't tell you which side of the glass he'd be leaving you on."

Danny couldn't take the overwhelming sense of panic any longer and tried to make a break for it. 

Unfortunately, they were trapped in some big metal box so there was nowhere to go, and the second Danny stood up he immediately fell over because he was so confused. Somehow, he was both standing straight up and lying on his stomach while his legs were simultaneously further behind him and in exactly the same spot they always were.

Unable to stand with such jarring contradictions he fell in a heap barely an inch further from where he started. "Ow." The sting of hot tears threatened to prove how scared and awful he felt but he held them back as best he could.

"Daniel I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how else to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Danny snapped at the older man, "all you did was ramble on about the last thing I remember, which I guess happened to you too, but that doesn't explain anything!" He curled his fist and hit the ground for emphasis, "I still don't know what's going on! Why does my body feel so weird? Where the hell am I?" His breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't hide how desperate he was, "I just wanna go home."

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that."

"And why not?" Danny readjusted as best he could and ignored the odd sound that came from the area that was supposed to be his feet. It wasn’t his shoes, he was barefoot.

"I guess I could try and explain this another way." There was a rustling sound and Danny assumed that Vlad took a seat. "What did you think of the Zoo?"

"I, well Sam and Tucker both thought everything was faked. Just a bunch of eccentric taxidermy, bad old-timey photoshopped pictures, and people in costumes." Danny folded his arms and rested his chin on them, so he didn't have to strain his neck looking up.

"I didn't ask what your friends thought. I asked for _your_ opinion."

Danny shrank in on himself but decided he should just answer honestly, "it felt too real to be fake."

"What convinced you?"

"Well, I guess I went into it thinking that, but nearly being murdered by the siren really cemented it for me."

"She was actually able to lure you?" He paused for a beat and leaned in slightly, "are you the one she keeps calling Starlight?"

Danny sighed the longest sigh he could muster on such short notice, "Probably."

"Right. Well, we can talk about that later." Vlad took a moment to mull things over, "More importantly you need to understand how the Zoo operates. What your role is."

Danny wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he didn't want to interrupt either. 

"The Zoo, or I suppose the people who run it, don't go out into the wilderness and find cryptids to put on display. They aren't incredibly lucky and stumble upon them either. No, what they do is far worse. They create them."

"I don't get it. How do you create a cryptid?"

"I'll give you an example. About 30 years ago I came here with a couple of friends, back then it was just a circus with a few exhibit tents. I had a major crush on the girl of our friend group. Jack convinced me to ask the fortune teller for advice. He was supposed to wait outside for me, but he left me behind."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. How-?"

"Would it make more sense if I told you I used to be human? Just like you were."

Danny couldn't find the words. It couldn't be true. It had to be a trick.

"If you don't believe me, just look down. You've been avoiding it this whole time."

Danny bit his lip to try and keep it from trembling, but it didn't work. He slowly tilted his head down, but the further he got the more he wanted to look away.

"It doesn't count if you close your eyes."

Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw a dark mass in the place where his legs should be. Tentatively he reached out a hand and placed it in a place that would have been his thigh if he still had his old legs. What he touched was warm and soft. It reminded him of how the back of his head feels after a fresh haircut, mixed with touching his chest. 

There was also the overwhelming feeling that he was touching an animal. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Danny panicked.

He kicked and he screamed. He tried to rip himself free of the parts that didn't belong, but Vlad grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Daniel, please stop, you're hurting yourself."

He froze and looked up, actually looked at Vlad. It took him until that moment to see that Vlad wasn't a total stranger. They had met before, at the zoo.

"You're the spider." Danny had no idea how he missed something so obvious. Even if Vlad's extra six eyes were mostly obscured by the curtain of his hair, there was the awfully hard to miss _giant spider body_. "And I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Vlad put Danny's arms down and let go of his wrists. 

"Yes, I am! I didn't recognize you, I got lost, and I forgot to charge my phone all the way."

"None of that is your fault." Vlad hesitated, "Well maybe the thing with the phone." He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Regardless, you had more than enough on your mind to distract you. I take no offense. Honestly, I'm only glad the sight of me didn't frighten you more."

“I’m not afraid of spiders.” 

"What about strangers?"

Danny couldn't help but chuckle, "I think stranger danger goes out the window when you've already been kidnapped." 

It may have been too soon to joke, but what else was there to do? Cry?


	5. Elusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is no longer in the dark, yet there is still one important question left lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This is where the abuse starts. It's mostly verbal, but occasionally physical.

Now that Danny knew what happened to him, the two figured it would be a good idea for Danny to practice walking and get used to his new body.

Turns out the reason he had gotten so confused when he stood up earlier was because he had grown an extra pair of legs. 

He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to that information. 

"That's it, Daniel. You're doing great." Vlad praised as he slowly backed away and carefully let go of Danny's hands.

Danny tentatively held his arms out for balance as he attempted to take another step. His knees,  _ all four of them_, were all so wobbly. His hoof, _hoof_ , grazed the metal flooring when he didn't bring his foot high enough and he stumbled back into Vlad's arms. "This is pointless." Danny pushed himself back up into a standing position, "I was clumsy enough before! This is just too many legs to keep track of!" 

"He says to the spider."

Danny paused, unable to think of a retort, or even a thought, in response. 

So he laughed. 

Vlad simply raised his eyebrow in askance. 

"Oh my god!" Danny shook his head, "Here I am throwing a tantrum, just because I'm stumbling around more than usual. You must have had it so much worse."

"Just thought I'd give you some perspective," Vlad responded with a small smile of his own.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're allowed to be frustrated." Vlad looked him over, his smile shifting into more of a smirk. "Although I think I figured out your issue."

"Oh?"

"You have a bad habit of overthinking things."

"What makes you say that?" Danny turned to face Vlad better, not sure when the man had moved. 

"Because you're pacing."

Danny heard his footsteps halt before looking down to see he was the one that had moved while Vlad had stayed put. "That tracks."

"What?"

"Oh right, you're old. Just means it makes sense."

Now it was Vlad's turn to pout, "I'm not old."

"Well, you're not  _young_?" Was Danny's brilliant comeback.

"And how do you figure that?"

"You said you've been here for like 30 years, which means you are older than 30, probably 100, I don't know."

" _100_!? Geez, I'm only 45!" Then he added as more of an afterthought, "or I suppose it would be 46 this year." 

"Whatever. You're still old."

"What are you? Ten?"

" _14_!" Danny shouted indignantly as he felt his face flush, "I know I'm short, but geez."

"Wait really? I thought 12 would be pushing it."

Danny didn't justify that with an answer so he sat in the corner as far away as he could get. 

He didn't _really_ want to keep being mad at Vlad, but he also needed to not think about how he was sitting with his legs bent in ways that would have been unnatural before. 

Or how he was naked. 

Or how he wasn’t human anymore.

Or how he wasn’t going to see his friends again.

Or his sister.

He felt his eyes water, but he wasn't going to cry. He didn't like crying in front of other people. 

He hugged himself tighter as his body shook in small tremors. 

"Daniel?" Vlad started tentatively, "I didn't upset you that much did I?"

Danny just shook his head no, not trusting himself to speak.

"No? Then why-?" 

Vlad stopped but Danny didn't bother to see why. He was too busy trying to keep his composure. 

Vlad placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to cry, son." 

Danny wasn’t sure if it was the words, the touch, or if he simply just couldn’t hold it in any longer, but the dam burst. 

Everything came crashing down on him at once. All the fear of what had happened and longing for what had been taken from him. Everything was different, _wrong_ , and there wasn’t anything he could do.

The sobs tore through his body so violently that he clung to Vlad like his life depended on it.

The older man tensed at first, but it wasn’t long before he pulled him into a tight hug. 

Danny wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but eventually, he was able to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel."

Danny pulled back to look up at the older man, "For what?"

"Out of all the people in the world, you deserve this the least." 

Before Danny could ask what he meant by that, he heard noises coming from outside. It sounded like a person, and they were getting closer, so he did the only thing he could do. 

He ran and hid behind Vlad's hulking spider body.

"What are you doing?"

Danny shushed him the second he started talking.

Vlad rolled his two human eyes and bent down closer to Danny dropping his voice to a whisper, "Why are you hiding?”

Danny shot Vlad an incredulous look before returning his attention to the wall where he knew the sound was getting closer to. Did the man not hear that? Did he not know how dangerous it was out there? 

Did _he_ even know?

Danny wanted to warn Vlad about the approaching danger. To ask if he knew what it was. To beg him to keep him safe.

All that came out of his mouth was air. Not a single word made it past his lips.

Instead, he sneezed.

Danny isn't sure which one of them is more confused by that reaction. 

The scents of dirty pennies, cigarettes, and cotton candy hit Danny all at once.

Oddly enough, ‘penny’ was the closest smell. Since he was already so close, Danny just leaned in a little and sniffed Vlad's nearest knee.

_Yup, dirty pennies. Weird._

“What on God’s green earth are you doing?”

“No idea.” Danny looked up at Vlad and decided he should probably ask the most time-sensitive question first, “But someone is outside, should we be worried?”

“Is that why you were hiding?” Vlad asks with a bemused grin.

Danny nods sheepishly, now feeling embarrassed for how easily he had been frightened. Sure, he had always been a little jumpy and easy to scare, but that reaction seemed a bit much. _Right?_

“It’s quite alright dear boy.” Vlad ruffled his hair affectionately, “No one can get in unless they have the key.” 

The sound of a lock being tampered with beyond the wall made both of them tense up.

There’s a steady knocking of ‘shave and a haircut’ before a voice calls out, “Don’t worry my disgusting little creatures, it’s only me.”

If being called a ‘disgusting creature’ wasn't bad enough, the voice that said it sounded unhinged enough that a maniacal villain laugh was his go-to.

"Just do what he says." Vlad was quick to warn just before the door was wrenched open.

The man from outside hopped up into the train car but kept his distance, “Now what type of abomination did Clockwork gift me with this time?”

Danny didn’t want to go anywhere near this guy, but Vlad had stepped aside leaving Danny completely unguarded.

The man came closer, the scent of stale cigarettes and the sugary sweetness of cotton candy is way too strong, and Danny isn't sure he'll ever be able to enjoy the treat again without thinking of this moment. 

He looks Danny over and he can't help but feel overexposed. A breeze blew in and the chill makes Danny hold himself for warmth. Feeling the goosebumps on his arms reminds him of his missing clothes, “Do you know where my shirt is?”

The man stiffened instantly at the sound of Danny’s voice, “What?”

“I, um, it’s just cold in here and I-”

Danny was interrupted by a harsh slap to the face.

The man ignores Danny’s shock and glares at Vlad, “You stupid _insect_ , you had one job! Did you not explain _anything_?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll do better next time.” Vlad apologized, keeping his distance.

“If there _is_ a next time.” the carnie sneered exposing his nicotine yellowed teeth. He ran a hand over his bald head, “And you!” He turned his attention back to Danny, “You don’t speak to me unless I say you can! You do _what_ I say _when_ I say it! Understand?”

Danny was quick to nod in agreement, too afraid to find out what would happen if he didn’t.

“Good.” His tone was clipped, but then his face softened, _slightly_ , “I suppose I can forgive you this once.” He ran the back of his hand slowly down the cheek that he hadn’t slapped, “Since I’m in a good mood, I’ll answer your question. If just to make sure you understand your place here.”

The sting of his reddened cheek kept him quiet.

“No, you cannot have a shirt. There are no clothes for you, and it’s for one simple reason. _Clothes_ are for _people_.”

Danny wasn’t sure what was worse; that this man didn’t consider Danny a person, or that it took him to just that moment to realize it.

But it made sense, in its own twisted way. 

You don’t keep _people_ in a zoo. 

"Right. Sorry." Danny kept his head down and tried not to think about how cold he was.

"Good to know you’re not as dumb as you look." The man smirked cruelly, "now to do what I came in here for; inspection."

_ Inspection? _

He grabbed Danny by the wrist and dragged him forward towards the doors but stopped abruptly leaving Danny to stumble for a second in the middle of the space. The light from outside spilled in, which Danny could now see was the sunrise. Thankfully, the light was also warming so it wasn't too bad.

That is until he realized he was being circled and stared at. The attention made him feel like he was under a microscope, and it didn't help when he started to get poked and prodded. 

His front right leg was lifted, and Danny was so focused on not just toppling over that he barely heard the thoughtful, "Cloven hooves. I can work with that." He dropped his leg and circled him again. 

He grabbed Danny’s face with more force than necessary and forced his mouth open. “But not a single fang? What good is that?” he tossed Danny’s face away, “What the hell even _are_ you?”

Danny wasn’t sure if he was actually being asked that question but shrugged anyway because he didn’t know either.

He watched as the bald man reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and walked to the doorway, “Lydia, the new recruit is giving me trouble.” he paused leaning against the frame, “No not like that. I just need the Bestiary.”

Now that he was in the light Danny was able to notice more changes and see details he couldn’t before. 

First was that his fingernails were as black as his hooves. Just to be sure that nobody snuck in and used nail polish on him when he wasn’t looking, he scratched the surface of his thumbnail. 

_ Nope. Permanent. _

He elected to ignore that for now, he turned to follow his examiner's resumed movements now that his phone call had ended and noticed that his shoulders were spotted with freckles. They were so dark against his pale skin it was like the night sky was inverted. And for his animal half, it was white spots against the jet black fur.

Which, now that he was looking at them, he could make out a few familiar patterns. 

The spots snaking up and around his right shoulder looked like Draco the dragon. He wondered if Hercules would be underneath, but he was having a hard time seeing his own back without assistance. He looked further down to his hip, and thought that he’d find Libra or Sagittarius, but instead, he was able to spot Perseus and Pegasus.

He knew enough about star maps that he was starting to recognize a pattern, but he had to be sure, so he looked to his left hip.

There was Orion. Exactly where he thought it would be.

“No way,” he whispered in aw before turning his attention to his left shoulder. 

On the front of his shoulder, trailing past his collar bone was the constellation that everyone knew, that even an amateur stargazer could find. The Little Dipper. His eyes traced the imaginary lines easily finding Polaris. 

The North Star right above his heart.

He wasn’t sure if that was depressingly poetic or an ironic pun.

He chose the latter and didn’t bother to suppress his small smile.

_ The North star leads you home, and home is where the heart is. _


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny not only learns what he is but also gets to meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Libby he is a Centaur!

"Ow!" Danny was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a sharp tug on something behind him that was just above a place he would very much  _ not _ like to be touched thank you very much.

Oddly enough that movement made his lower back hurt. He turned to see what it was.

"I have a tail?" It wasn't a very big one. A simple tear-drop shape that blended in with the rest of him, being mostly black. Although it looked like the underside was white like his star spots.

"How did you  _ not  _ know that?" The carny asked, dropping the tail. "I saw you checking yourself out earlier."

"I wasn't looking  _ there _ ." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was a bit distracted by my star spots.  _ I mean freckles! _ " He quickly corrected not meaning to say his nickname for the spots. He really didn't want to explain it.

"Your  _ what _ ?"

He shrank in on himself doing his best to not whine. But stalled anyway, "My freckles," he muttered.

His head was viciously jerked to the side as his ear was yanked, pulling him way too close to the other man's face, " _ Don't _ play games with me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll explain!"

Not only did being tugged around hurt his ear and neck, but the guy didn't exactly lower his voice when he pulled him in. That and the smell was  _ so bad _ . Forget never enjoying the  _ taste  _ of cotton candy, he probably wouldn't be able to look at it again without puking.

He was freed from the too-tight grip, and Danny reflexively rubbed the sore ear. It was the first time he noticed his ears were different too. Longer, furrier, a similar shape to his tail as far as he could feel.

He dropped his hand knowing now wasn't the best time for exploring that.

"I called them star spots because they look like stars to me." He started simply, "I was looking at the constellations, at the different skies."

Then he remembered the nonsense he had been babbling when he was with Clockwork.

_ The stars above are reflected onto me. _ That certainly made more sense now.

" _ Constellations? Different skies? _ What the  _ hell _ are you talking about?"

Danny flinched at his outburst and was quick to explain, "The constellations change with the seasons. See the Little Dipper here?" Danny pointed it out on his left shoulder, “That makes this the spring sky," he shifted his attention to his right shoulder, "and over here summer." Then he thumbed vaguely over his shoulder, "and back there are fall and winter."

The man just glared at him.

"I'll just shut up then."

"You are such a nerd. High schoolers would’ve destroyed you. Especially with how small you are. You wouldn't have made it through the first day without getting your head shoved in a toilet."

_ Sure, he's been picked on before, but a swirly? People don't actually get those right? That's just something that happens on tv. Isn't it? _

"You should be thanking us for saving you from that hellhole."

Before Danny could even fully process how absolutely  _ insane  _ that sentence was, Lydia appeared.

She set the book on the floor of the train car before hoisting herself up inside.

"You didn't tell me it was cute." She said as she picked the large tome off the floor.

"That's because I was trying to ignore that. I mean look at it?” He gestured with both arms outstretched, “It's completely harmless! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Lydia came closer and Danny was able to pick up her scent. So far it was the best one, roses and ink. He wondered if that's what Belle from Beauty and the Beast would have smelled like.

"The color scheme matches at least." She passed the book off and started her inspection. Thankfully, one that she kept her hands to herself for, "And we could always dress him up a little. You know how much Desiree loves to make costumes."

"I suppose that's true." He leafed through the pages skipping huge chunks, quickly scanning, and rejecting pages as he went.

Danny decided to use this opportunity to get a better look at Lydia's tattoos. 

He liked the chubby little bat that was nestled on the spot between her thumb and the first finger of her right hand. It seemed friendly.

Higher up on her shoulder was a dark gray spider busy making a web, while her left arm had a blue mermaid, her hair floating above her like she was underwater. 

He looked down and peeking up over her boots was a snake on each leg, the one on the right leg having an open cobra hood.

There was a werewolf on her right forearm, howling at a full moon that rested just below the crux of her elbow.

Danny went against his better judgment by asking, but kept his voice low so only Lydia would hear him, “Are you going to get a new tattoo when you figure out what I am?”

She cocked her brow in amusement and whispered back, “Cute and clever, maybe Freakshow was wrong to underestimate you.”

“Freakshow?”

She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder towards the angry bald man with the book, “That’s his stage name anyway. I wouldn’t bother asking for his real one, he won’t tell you.” she turned her attention back to Danny, “But you’re right. I am going to get a new one soon. I’m not sure where yet, but maybe solving this mystery will inspire me.”

Danny just gave a noncommittal hum in response. He didn’t know how to respond to someone saying that you were just another thing in their collection, a trophy, a carnival prize.

"I don't understand how I'm not finding it! This stupid book is  _ supposed  _ to have everything!" Freakshow lamented loudly. 

"There isn't anything?" Lydia asked, surprised as she headed over to join him.

"The closest is Centaur, but that's clearly not a horse!"

Lydia peered at the book over his shoulder, "What's that phrase at the bottom?"

"Elaphocentaur? No idea."

Lydia pulled out her phone and typed as she sat down in the open doorway of the train car.

The sun was now fully risen, and Danny finally noticed how hungry he was. Unfortunately, he was too afraid to move much less say anything about it.

At least now he was warm.

"Ah-ha! Google hasn't failed me yet!" Lydia exclaimed holding her phone out at arm’s length in excitement. 

"You figured it out?" Freakshow asked as he rummaged around in a large cooler near the door that Danny hadn't noticed earlier when he had been more distracted by his own changes.

"Yeah that 'E' word was the technical name for it, but there's a much simpler term online. Seems to be a pretty popular mythical thing."

Freakshow tossed two large chunks of something thick and wet on the floor between where Danny and Vlad were standing before joining Lydia.

Danny was frozen to the spot as he watched Vlad's silent and terrifyingly quick movements to rush forward, snatch one of the chunks, and scurry backward to his previous spot in the darkness. 

He couldn't look away as Vlad tore into the red chunk, a thick crimson liquid oozed its way down Vlad's chin as he ate.

The smell of dirty pennies had gotten so much stronger and a feeling of dread pulled him down like he was stuck in the slowest elevator. He took a closer look at his own slab and realized that's where the smell was coming from. He dared to sneak another look at Vlad only to catch a large droplet of red hit one of his knees. 

That must be why he smelled like it. 

Danny looked back at the chunk on the floor. The chunk of raw meat. He didn't know of what.

The smell wasn't dirty pennies.

It was blood.

_ Vlad _ smelled like  _ blood _ .

Danny backpedaled so fast he tripped over his legs but kept going until his back hit the far wall.

Did they expect  _ him  _ to eat that too!? 

That dead  _ thing _ ? 

It was  _ dead _ !

He was breathing so hard he was starting to get light-headed. 

The next thing he knew Lydia was holding his face in her hands. "Look at me!" She ordered and with her proximity he didn't have much of a choice. "We're putting the meat away now and I'm going to put this collar on. Don't touch it, okay?"

Danny just nodded, still full of anxious energy. 

The collar was leather, and it was one or two sizes too big for Danny's slender neck, so it ended up resting more on his collarbone. There was a large metal ring on the front where Lydia clipped a long black leash to.

She led him to the doorway, thankfully avoiding the fresh red stain on the floor. "Wait here while I get down."

Danny watched as she nimbly left the train car and got to the ground below and wondered if his heart would ever stop beating so hard.

"Okay, now you." She instructed with a simple wave to motion him forward, leash still in hand.

He gave a tentative look around for Freakshow and found him glaring at him a few feet away. "Well go on! We don't have all day." 

Danny took a breath to steady himself and just hoped he didn't face-plant when he landed. The smell of gravel, steel, and old wood of the tracks mixed surprisingly well with the sweet fragrance of the surrounding grass.

He was impressed by how graceful his leap out of the train car was.

"See? Clearly a deer." Lydia stated triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

"I guess," Freakshow shrugged, "still weird that he isn't brown."

"I'm a deer?" 

Both of his carnival kidnappers turned to face him, Freakshow with a glare and Lydia more annoyed than angry. 

Freakshow slapped him in the back of the head, "What did I say about talking without permission?"

"Sorry." Danny went to rub the back of his neck but stopped when he remembered the collar, so he looked away instead.

"Aw, don't hit it."

"Why not? You never cared before?" Replied a baffled Freakshow.

"That's because the others weren't babies."

"I'm not a baby!" Danny immediately regretted opening his mouth and clasped his hands over it.

"See? Impulsive baby." Lydia said with a smirk like that explained everything. 

"How do you know it's a baby?" Freakshow asked, clearly annoyed. Danny couldn't tell if the man was more annoyed with Lydia or Danny. 

Or maybe that was just his face?

"Because of the spots. Only baby deer have spots. Also," she ruffled Danny's hair a little too rough to be affectionate, "no antlers."

"So once the spots fade and it starts sprouting antlers, I can hit it?"

"Only if it misbehaves, but yeah. Sure." She shrugs as if the topic of beating people is okay.

The two walked, pulling Danny along for the ride. 

Danny wasn't sure whether to be relieved to learn what he was, or embarrassed. It wasn't his fault he didn't have antlers. It's not like he was born this way. Maybe he'd never get them?

Or it could be a puberty thing? 

He looked down at his pale, bare, and completely hairless chest. Yeah definitely hadn't hit puberty yet. 

And didn't Vlad say he barely looked twelve?

Danny sighed, silently cursing his youthful appearance.

A thought struck Danny and he stopped in his tracks. 

His star spots. 

If he got antlers he'd lose his spots. He didn't want to lose his spots. He just got them! It was the one good thing he had gotten out of this forced transformation.

The tug on his leash snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized they had walked up to the front of the train. This part had passenger cars and it looked much nicer than the car he had woken up in.

"Wow, he  _ is _ cute." A woman who exited the nearest car said with a smile. She had long dark hair that went all the way down her back and Danny couldn't help but be impressed with how nice it was. Her skin was a soft brown that reminded him of trees in a very inviting forest.

Danny figured he probably shouldn't say that out loud. Even if it was a compliment. 

She easily closed the distance between them while he was distracted. "Hello there," she knelt slightly so they were closer to eye level, "I'm Desiree."

"Hi." Danny stammered finding her both beautiful and intimidating.

"And what's your name, little one?"

"Danny?"

"You sure about that?" She laughed, but it didn't seem cruel. She actually sounded amused.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He looked away unable to meet those sea-green eyes of hers any longer. "I just wasn't expecting the question."

She gently cupped his cheek in her soft warm hand, "That's quite alright, dear."

He couldn't hold back his smile when he asked, "pun intended?"

As with all good accidental puns, there are two reactions. 

This group gave him both.

There was a pause before everyone got it at once.

Freakshow and Lydia both groaned.

But Desiree smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More specifically a Deertaur!
> 
> Honestly, it was refinding the [Mythology AU by darkeneddawning](https://darkeneddawning-moving.tumblr.com/tagged/deertaur%21danny) which was one of the inspirations for this whole story!


	7. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny feeds himself and a bit his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to hear you guys are enjoying Deertaur Danny as much as I am.

Freakshow and Lydia left Danny with Desiree. It was probably just because they had other things to do and apparently she had food he could eat.

He liked to think it was the power of puns that compelled them.

"You must be hungry. Craving anything in particular?"

"Berries," Danny replied without thinking.

"Berries?" She repeated with a raised brow.

"Yeah? Which is weird, I've never craved berries before. Not that I've never eaten them or enjoyed it, because I have, but I've never gone out of my way, you know?"

She looked at him thoughtfully and nodded in understanding, "Well, come in and I'll see what I have."

She led him up into the passenger car and held the sliding door open for him.

The room wasn't anything like Danny was expecting and yet made perfect sense for the women who owned it. Thick patterned draperies hung over each window and over the bed so the whole room was under a canopy. There were pillows, poufs, and blankets in pretty much every place they could fit just adding to the comfort of the room. Nothing really matched, but they all went together and had the same general warm color scheme.

Danny wasn't sure if the room was more boho chic or eccentric pillow fort.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, sweetheart." She said as she unclipped the leash and went over to what Danny assumed was a mini-fridge based mostly on context as the little red cube was covered in a thick colorful shroud and a lamp.

He figured he should stay on the floor, not sure if he could even properly maneuver if he tried to get up on the plush couch with his spindly little deer legs.

He found a nice little spot with lots of blankets and an ottoman at just the right height that he could rest his elbows on if he wanted to.

It was  _ extremely  _ comfortable. He could probably fall asleep right there. Sitting up and everything.

Desiree pushed a small coffee table towards him and set down a box of blueberries on a small green plate. "Lucky for you, I just got these at our last stop. Go ahead and have as much as you like."

The round plump little berries looked so amazingly perfect Danny could barely contain himself from dumping the whole container down his throat.

He said a quick thanks before tentatively taking the first berry, not wanting to be rude.

The flavor was so good he forgot to hold himself back and started eating the berries by the handful instead. Most were small enough that they just went down without much chewing at all, if he didn't just straight up swallow them whole.

It wasn't long before he reached into the plastic container and found nothing but air.

"Oh crud," Danny mumbled to himself. He really didn't mean to eat all of them.

He looked up and saw Desiree was on the nearby couch distracted by a book on North American wildlife.

"Ms. Desiree?"

She hummed in acknowledgment but kept her eyes on the book.

"I finished." He wasn't sure if he had finished eating or had just finished off the box. He was usually a better judge of his own hunger, maybe it was stress?

She peered over her book, looked him over, then to the empty dish. "I see."

She set her book down, cleared the dishes, and returned with a washcloth. "You made quite the mess didn't you?"

He looked down at the table and didn't see anything, so he looked back up at her quizzically.

"Let me." She sat down on the ottoman, gently held his chin in her hand, and began wiping his face.

Well that certainly made him feel like a little kid again.

Normally he would have protested this sort of treatment, but he was afraid that if he didn't just do what she wanted she'd stop being nice to him.

She took a moment to admire her work, or maybe just check if she had missed a spot, before letting him go.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, darling."

Danny was quiet for a while until he just couldn't take it anymore, "Can I ask you things?"

She set down her book, this time leaving it open face down, using the table as a bookmark. "If that's what you wish. Just be aware that I don't know everything, and there are some questions I'm not allowed to answer."

"I figured as much."

"Ask away."

His mind raced, he had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"Why am I a deer?"

She chuckled, "Starting off strong I see."

He bit his lip worried that maybe he asked the wrong thing.

"Unfortunately, I don't know that one. From what I understand about the ceremony, it has something to with what animal chooses you, like your spirit animal or something? But it could just be the castor picks based on your personality or whatever." She leaned back into the couch and added, "I tried asking that myself once, but Clockwork likes to be vague as hell just because."

That wasn't the answer he had expected, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you know why I," he hesitated starting to feel a bit embarrassed, "freaked out earlier when they tried to," he paused again but this time it was because he wasn't sure how to word it, "feed me?"

She thought on that for a moment before answering, "that could be because of your diet? Which whether you're vegetarian or vegan is yet to be determined. Or maybe it was more your natural instinct to fear it. You  _ were  _ in the presence of a predator."

Danny wanted to protest that, but then remembered how quick Vlad had moved to grab his food. How eagerly he had torn into that raw bleeding chunk of flesh.

He shivered instead.

Desiree gently cupped his face in her hand, using her thumb to stroke his cheek, "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you."

An idea struck Danny, if they all thought he was just a cute harmless baby, maybe he could use that?

He nuzzled into her hand, then gave her the best puppy dog face he could muster, "You promise? You won't let  _ anyone _ hurt me?"

He really hoped this would work. He didn't think he'd be able to take it if he was constantly worried about being beaten up all the time. He would lose so much sleep.

She kissed his forehead, "Of course not."

The kiss took him by surprise, and he felt his cheeks get warm. He bit his lip to stave off the embarrassment and asked what he figured was the most important follow up, "What about when I get older? When my antlers grow in and my," he hesitated and slowly traced the Little Dipper, lingering on and circling Polaris, "spots fade."

Desiree took his hand in hers, "You'll always be my baby."

Danny couldn't help but smile. His mom had said something similar once, in a rare quiet moment with just the two of them.

He couldn't quite remember the context, other than he had been complaining about something stupid and she said; "No matter how much you grow, or how far you'll go, you'll always be my baby boy."

Was that still true?

His smile faltered at that awful thought.

Would she still love him with him being so different? If he went too far away? If he never came back at all?

Or would she just go back to work and the memory of him would just fade like a ghost?

It's not like he saw much of her lately anyway.

Did his parents even know he was missing? Did his friends know he was taken? Or did they all just assume that he ran away?

He hated that he didn't know. That he might never know.

He didn't even try to hold back his tears this time.

Desiree held him close and whispered soft caring words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making him cry yet again.  
> It will not be the last time.
> 
> Also, there may be a bit of a hiatus for the next chapter because it doesn't exist yet and I'm also doing Ectober Week so I'm going to shift my focus to that before working on the next chapter.
> 
> Until then, here's a link to the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/54Hmcf4eFrcBcnT4o065tg?si=Ph6BEL9-SeS5xbccMtYIdA) I made for this story!  
> I'll properly add more songs to it and maybe move some around, so there's that. And if you have any suggestions I'm down to listen to new music so go ahead and shout them out in the comments! Literally, any genre is fine I have a very eclectic taste in music so no worries.  
> And if I think it fits I'll add it!


	8. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the lives that Danny left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was _not_ expecting on having a chapter ready today. Especially after how hard on went on Ectober Week that I wrote two whole extra entries!? _On Halloween!_  
>  It was _madness_ , but I had tons of fun.
> 
> Anyway, here's to hoping I get the next chapter(s) done soon too and the updates stay consistent!

Detective Madison hated these kinds of cases.

Working Missing Persons was never fun, but it was always worse when it was kids.

The 24 hour time crunch along with the fact this kid was nabbed in public just made everything increasingly stressful.

Usually, these cases had a family member as the guilty party, but the kid’s parents were still happily married and there were no other close relatives that even lived in the state.

With the family cleared, the next round of questioning was aimed at the kid's friends and their families.

Turns out Danny Fenton only had two friends and they were both with him the night of the disappearance. That was both sad and made Madison's job easier.

Once the two friends were cleared, which was pretty quick, partly because they had no motive, they both loved the kid to pieces, and they were the ones who, along with his sister, reported him missing in the first place.

The parents of Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were also cleared. The Foley parents saw Danny as a second son and just wanted to see the boy come home safe. 

The Manson parents weren't as affectionate towards the boy because they thought he was a bad influence on their daughter, but they didn't wish him any ill will either.

Madison sighed with the realization that meant that left literally anyone who went to the carnival that night as a possible suspect.

This was starting to lean towards one of the rarer stranger abductions and those didn't normally end well. Madison had been on the job long enough to know what kind of terrible things can happen to innocent children.

This was quickly turning from finding Danny and bringing him home, to hoping they find the body so they could catch the person who did this.

Danny Fenton had just turned 14 and was about to start high school. He went to the carnival with his friends as a last hurrah and never came home.

Madison hated that the case closed without finding anything.

* * *

Jack Fenton felt terrible.

When he found out his boy was missing he was more than ready to jump into action to turn the whole town upside down if he had to.

Instead, he had to wait at home. Just in case Danny came home on his own. Just in case someone called.

Jack and Maddie did anything and everything the police asked hoping it would help.

But Danny never walked back in through the front door. No one ever called asking for a ransom or saying they knew where he was.

All the searching turned up nothing. No evidence. No witnesses. No body.

He was just gone.

Just like Vlad all those years ago.

* * *

Jazz held out hope.

Or at least she tried to.

With her baby brother missing she did the only thing she knew how to do, research.

Unfortunately the more she looked up the less she wanted to know.

She knew a lot about psychology; it was her intended major when she got to college after all. But somehow, the idea of trauma never really sunk in. She knew the definition of course, but the real meaning never quite clicked until now.

To heal from mental illness you need to heal from your trauma. To have trauma means something bad happened. Something very very bad.

Something like being kidnapped and held against your will. Being at the mercy of a stranger. Being forced to do things you might not want to do or be ready for because you're still young.

There were a lot of terrible awful things that could be happening to her baby brother.

And death wasn't the worst thing.

So Jazz did her best to prepare herself. To make sure she could be strong for him when he came home.

But when the hours turned to days and the days to weeks, eventually, Jazz couldn't prepare any more. She had to put her books away.

She had to live in reality.

She hoped one day they'd find the body. Hoped that the worst things she'd read about hadn't happened.

Until then she had a funeral to plan.

* * *

Tucker was angry.

At first, he had been scared, downright terrified. First about getting in trouble with Jazz about misplacing her brother, because she could really chew your ear off when she was annoyed.

But then they couldn't find him. They looked all over that carnival, even went back to the zoo and nothing. They texted and called his phone and got no replies.

He was really freaking out when they finally caved and called the police.

But when the police couldn't find anything, when they left just as empty-handed, Tucker got angry.

He blamed the cops for not trying hard enough. He was furious at whoever had done this. He was so pissed at Sam for making them go to that stupid fair to begin with.

It was all her dumb idea and look what happened. She even convinced them all they didn't need any supervision because they were too old for that. Barely! Danny was the youngest, he was still the baby of the group and they didn't keep an eye on him.

Danny still wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. He had the same space-themed birthday party since he was 8. Why did they think they were grown up?

They could have just raided the video rental store and had a bad movie marathon. It would have been just as fun as a stupid carnival. It would have been  _ more  _ fun.

It would have kept Danny safe.

Tucker's only wish was that whoever did this wasn't a sick freak and had just killed him. He watched enough crime shows with his mom to know some really messed up things happened to perfectly nice people.

The not knowing kept him up at night.

Tucker was relieved when Jazz told him about the upcoming funeral. He was honored to write a eulogy for his best friend.

It felt nice to be able to put this all behind them.

Danny wouldn't want them to linger on like this. He'd want them to live.

So he did.

Who knows, maybe NASA could use a new member of ground control one day.

* * *

Sam was alone.

Everyone else was so quick to just end the search.

The police left, the town stopped looking, even the Fenton's gave up and held a funeral. Spent all that time and energy burying an empty box.

And for what?  _ Closure? _

Like just saying to yourself it's over makes it true.

No. It wasn't over. It would never be over until they found him.

And if they all wanted to stop, good riddance. She didn't need them anyway. She could find him on her own.

Someone at that carnival had to know something. They had to be lying. There was just no way nobody saw him.

So Sam did her research. She followed the Carnival wherever it went. Not literally, of course, she still had to go to school, and her parents basically put a tracker on her so she couldn't go anywhere without them knowing.

So she watched from afar. She did her research and eventually found a long history.

The long, long history of the traveling cryptid Zoo and the strange coincidence of a kid going missing every ten years or so.

How ten years ago when the Zoo was in upstate New York a 17-year-old girl named Ember Mclain disappeared. She was in a band with her friends and was also on the swim team. She was last seen with her boyfriend on their way to the carnival. Everyone assumed she ran away.

10 years before  _ that  _ there was a brother and sister Aaron and Dorthy who went to the fair in Oregon with their parents. The siblings went into the funhouse and never came out. The stepmother was charged with the disappearances. She maintains her innocence to this day.

10 years before that a 16-year-old boy went missing in Wisconsin. His friends had turned around for a minute and they never saw him again.

That was way too familiar.

The more she looked the more she found. This had been going on unnoticed for  _ decades _ . Why no one else had put this together she had no idea.

The only pattern she could see was that there wasn't one, besides the ten-year cycle. Never the same city, never the same day, they didn't even stay consistent in what gender or age. It seemed anyone between the ages of 10 to 17 was fair game. The older cases tended to be younger, 10 to 13, but it seems in the last 100 years they expanded their criteria.

The case that convinced her that the carnival was directly responsible was when she found a news article from the ‘60s. A little boy had gone missing. He was only 10 years old.

His name was Maxwell Davis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I totally borrowed Detective Madison from one of my Ectober Week stories.  
> They had a hard time finding Danny in that story too.


	9. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns about what could have been.

Desiree decided the best way to cheer Danny up was to do something fun. Danny not only agreed but was almost desperate for a distraction.

Unfortunately, since she hadn't been expecting him, she didn't really have anything for the two of them to do together.

While Desiree was busy looking for _something_ for them to do, Danny carefully slipped one of the blankets off the couch and pulled it over his shoulders. He wasn't as cold as he was before, but he wasn't exactly warm either. Plus, he really wasn't a fan of being naked.

With the plushness of the blanket, along with having just come off his most recent crying jag, he figured it wouldn't hurt to get more comfortable. He laid down, readjusting a few pillows so there was one under his head and one in his arms.

He took a deep breath and relaxed. He just wanted to close his eyes for a bit, they were probably still red and could use a rest.

He planned on getting up as soon as he heard Desiree.

He didn't mean to fall asleep.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was voices.

"Are you sure?" A man asked.

"Are you doubting me?" A woman, no, Desiree answered.

"No. It just seems like an awful lot of work, don't you think?" The man’s voice sounded awfully familiar, but Danny couldn’t quite place it.

"With this one? It's hardly any effort at all."

Both with the curiosity about the conversation and a need to stretch Danny sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well look who's finally awake." Desiree smiled as she turned her attention to him.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't even know I was tired."

"That's quite alright, sweetheart. You hungry?"

He was about to say no when his stomach betrayed him by growling. He nodded instead.

Desiree kissed the top of his head, "I'll be right back then." She grabbed her bag by the door and left him on his spot on the floor.

No wonder they all thought he was a baby. All he'd done so far was eat, sleep, and cry.

Danny had to stand to truly get the most out of his stretch, but man was it worth it. He must have popped his spine all the way down to his tail.

Right, he had a tail. How was he both used to it and simultaneously totally blindsided by that?

"That was an interesting display."

Danny made a mental note to do better at being aware of his surroundings. Also, stop having goldfish memory. He really shouldn't have forgotten about the whole other person in the room.

It suddenly clicked who that voice belonged to. Clockwork.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"There's no need to apologize. What were you thinking of?" Clockwork asked.

Danny wasn't sure how, but Clockwork never looked the same age twice. Now he looked closer to his dad's age. Maybe it was because his blonde hair looked white. Or it _was_ white?

"I was just wondering if I'll ever get used to this." Danny gestured vaguely to himself. "It's not all bad," he reached for his north star. He couldn't deny how happy he was to have the night sky as a literal part of himself, "it's just," he didn't know how to finish that.

"Different?" Clockwork supplied.

"Yeah." It was definitely different. "But considering the _alternatives_ , I suppose it's not the worst."

He chuckled at that, "That's true. I have to say, you are the first one to be, how do I put this?"

"Not pointy?" Danny suggested.

That made Clockwork smile even more. "I was going to say _nonlethal_ , but sure that works too."

That made more sense.

"So, does that mean you didn't pick what I am?"

"And what makes you think you didn't?"

" _Why_ would I pick this?"

"Okay I might have persuaded you a little, but your options weren't great."

" _What_ options?" Was he trying to be infuriating? Because it was working!

"You don't remember? I suppose it must have been more like a dream for you." Clockwork was silent for a moment, contemplating.

Danny took the silence as a moment to readjust, putting the pillows aside and pulled the blanket back up over his shoulders.

"As best as I could see, you had three options. One was this," he gestured to Danny, "the other two were death."

Danny gulped, "Two deaths?"

"Yes. One was quick. You wouldn't have changed at all. Would have been a waste of all of our time, and I'm no fan of time-wasting."

"And the other?"

"The change itself would have killed you. But it also would have kept you alive."

"How could I be alive and dead at the same time?"

"Perhaps 'alive _'_ is the wrong word. You would have," he paused, and Danny had a feeling it wasn't just to find the right word, that it was also for dramatic effect, "lingered." He finally said.

"Lingered?"

"Eternally."

"Like a ghost?"

"Precisely. More specifically a Wil O' Wisp." Clockwork leaned back in his chair and continued, "As such, you would have been cursed to forever haunt those fairgrounds eternally seeking other lost souls and spiriting them away with you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're lonely.”

That phrase alone hit Danny like a semi-truck full of bricks.

“Your loneliness could fill an ocean, and death would have been the riptide to drown you in it."

Danny didn't even realize he was crying until Clockwork leaned forward and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Now, now, there's no need to shed tears over what could have been. Besides, you wouldn't have done it out of malice or spite. You would have loved each and every one of them, and they, you."

“I leave for _ten minutes_ and I come back to tears?” Desiree stood in the doorway with her purse on her shoulder and a grocery bag in her arms.

“I-uh, I’m sorry.” Danny pulled away from Clockwork so fast the blanket fell from his shoulders. He rubbed the wetness from his cheeks, “He just told me a sad story. I'm fine."

She set her things down by the door and easily made her way to Danny's side. "Oh, I'm not mad at you darling. I just hate to see you sad."

"Really?"

"Of course, Baby." She looked him over before asking another question, “You need a hug?”

Danny had never been one to turn down a hug before, so there was absolutely no reason to start now. If he was being honest with himself, he was probably running on a hug deficiency so he should definitely take her up on that.

He nodded and hoped it didn’t come off as too eager.

She smiled and held her arms open to him. “Alright then, come to Momma.”

Desiree gave great hugs. It was soft and safe. The best part was she smelled amazing! Like fresh baked sugar cookies, that warm vanilla was something he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of.

For now, he’d enjoy the moment. He wasn't sure how many he'd get.


	10. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny adjusts to his new reality.

Danny's best guess was that he'd been living with Desiree for about a month and they were in the south.

Where exactly? No idea. He wasn't allowed to be near the windows, and they were always covered anyway, so seeing road signs was out. Or he supposed it would be train signs.

Not seeing out the windows also made telling time weird, because she didn't have a clock either, at least not one he could find.

Plus, his sleep schedule was completely different. Turns out deer are kind of nocturnal.

He felt weird sleeping while she was awake and even weirder about being awake while she slept. So he stayed up. Did his best to stay on her schedule, but he took a lot of naps.

All of this meant Danny was at least a little out of it all the time. But she was nice and fed him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, so that was cool. He just found it odd that all he wanted was super healthy. Everything was fruits and vegetables and the occasional nut.

She gave him a glass of milk once, but that didn't agree with him. After that, it was only water, unless she wanted to give him a treat and then he got juice.

He liked the juice and tried to figure how out to get more. He still wasn't sure how yet.

She was also constantly in Mom Mode with him, which led her to insist that he call her Momma. It was kind of weird at first, but it was just a nickname, so it didn't mean anything.

_Right?_

It's not like his real mom would ever know.

* * *

One of his favorite things about Desiree was, unlike Freakshow, she wasn't opposed to him wearing clothes.

He had to borrow her things and she never gave him anything that had to be pulled over his head, but it was fine. Everything was super soft and light, and unfortunately, most of it was see-through. Luckily, the only visitors were Clockwork and sometimes Lydia so there wasn't anyone he had to be embarrassed about seeing him like that. Especially after they had all seen him naked.

He was wearing his favorite of her tops, a dark blue cardigan that shimmered in the light, resting his head on her lap when he dared to ask her a question that he'd been holding for a while now.

"Hey Momma," he started hoping he wasn't messing things up by asking.

"Yes, Dearie Deer?"

He smiled at her purposeful pun pet name and forged ahead. "How come I haven't joined the zoo yet? Not that I wouldn't rather just stay here with you."

She ran her fingers through his hair, which was starting to get a bit like a mullet now if he was being honest, "Oh I wish you could just stay here with me too, but you're right, you'll have to join the Zoo eventually. Lucky for us they aren't ready for you yet. There are still things that need to happen before you make your big debut."

"What kinds of things?" He asked as he readjusted the cardigan back onto his shoulder. The darn thing kept falling off.

"Well, they have to design a section for you to be displayed in, make new signs, things like that."

"So, it's not because I'm not scary enough?"

"Oh don't be silly. You don't need to be scary."

"That's not what Freakshow said." Danny pouted pulling the oversized sleeves down over his hands.

"Don't listen to him."

"But he's in charge, don't I have to listen to him?"

"Well, yes, do what he says, but don't listen to him. You listen to me."

"I don't get it."

Desiree cupped his face in her hands, "You are adorable, you know that?"

"Thank you?" He didn't feel particularly adorable right now. If anything, he felt dumb.

"I mean, don't let what he says get to you, Darling."

That was easier said than done.

"Although that does give me an idea about changing your look." She got up and beelined for the closet.

He was not at all expecting her to bring over what she had.

It was a wig.

More specifically a white wig. The cut was sort of like his mom usually kept her hair, a short bob with bangs.

It took a few minutes to get him into it, but once it was on he was surprised how natural it looked, despite the color.

Since his change, he hadn't gotten a chance to really see himself. He had been too self-conscious to just use her mirror when she was around, so he'd only snuck glances when she wasn't looking.

Now with the wig, he hardly recognized himself.

Sure, his face was mostly the same, just added freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. His eyes were still the same big baby blues, but they might have been brighter, he wasn't sure. He was a bit paler than before but having been kept inside all the time it made sense.

The deer ears were something to get used to, especially with how much they moved. No wonder everyone seemed to know what he was thinking, he was so expressive without even trying.

"So, what do you think?"

"I look so different."

He wondered if his family would even recognize him.

"Is it too different?"

"Maybe." He flicked the bangs and was surprised at how soft the hair was.

"You’re right, dark hair suits you better." She waved him over and took the wig off. "I think I have a better idea." She put the wig away and rummaged through the closet again.

"Why do you have wigs?"

"I'm a performer, my love. Sometimes a simple wig can make all the difference." She reached over to her vanity and picked up a nearby makeup brush and playfully booped him on the nose, "But we both know I never leave this car without doing my face."

The hairs of the brush tickled, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Not that you need to."

He’d seen her with and without makeup enough times now to know she was pretty either way.

"You're such a sweetheart." She gently tossed the brush back to the vanity, "You want some juice?"

"Yes please!"


	11. Passive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is on the horizon.

"Darling, guess what?" Desiree asked in excitement as she opened the door.

Danny looked up from his coloring book, because that's what she had left for him to do while she was out. "What?"

"Your big debut is this weekend!"

"It is?" It had been a while since he had asked, maybe a week or so, and he had started to think that it might not ever happen.

"Yes! And we have so much to do!"

He looked from his collection of crayons back to her, "We do?"

"Oh yes! But first, try this on," She reached into one of her many shopping bags and tossed him the item.

It landed on the table after he caught it but failed to hold on to it. It was a new collar.

The one Lydia had given him was hardly ever used since it didn't fit, and he was inside all the time anyway. The only time it was used was when he was taken outside to use the bathroom. Sometimes she'd even let him walk around to stretch his legs and explore a little.

She said the leash had to stay on so he wouldn't get lost.

He knew it was because they thought he'd try to run away. Not that he had anywhere to go. There was no point in going back to his old life. There was no way he’d fit back in now.

He looked at the collar and wondered if they would make him wear it the whole time he was in the Zoo or just to travel back and forth.

The new collar was a dark brown and it was softer than the old one. He slipped it on and just pretended he was putting on a tiny belt.

"And I bet you'd be happy to hear that this one is vegan!"

"Does that mean I can eat it?"

"No silly," Desiree laughed, "it means it's not real leather. Unlike the last one, no cows were harmed in the making of this accessory."

Danny froze.

He hadn't thought about what the other collar was made of. He never really dwelled on the idea of where leather came from.

He knew not to wear, or even mention leather, around Sam after she learned what it was and then became an activist, for animals and the planet.

Maybe she had the right idea after all.

He hadn't realized how different his worldview was now that he was a deer, or part deer.

Oh God, did that mean he'd have to worry about hunters? He couldn't ever leave here without that becoming an actual danger.

Danny didn't even realize he was hyperventilating until Desiree started undoing his collar. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"People hunt deer!  _ I'm a deer! _ "

"How did-? Never mind," she started before shaking her head of that train of thought, "I won't let anyone hunt you." She pulled him into a hug, "I promised to keep you safe, remember?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Momma."

"It's okay, Baby." She pulled back to kiss his forehead, but kept a hold of him as she looked him over, "Now why were you thinking such scary things anyway?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think too much and scare myself.”

He thought back to the tarot reading Clockwork had done and how he said dwelled too much on dark things. That and his sister wasn’t shy about pointing out whenever he would get himself worked up over things that usually didn’t turn out as bad as he thought they might. And even after only knowing him for a few hours, Vlad was able to notice that Danny tended to overthink things.

“It's kind of a problem."

"My poor nervous baby." She gave him another hug before pulling away completely. "I was going to save this for later, but I think now would be better."

He cocked his head to the side, curious about what she had in mind.

She took a moment to rummage through her previously discarded bags and pulled out a bottle.

"Let's give you a bubble bath!"

* * *

One hour later Danny was fed, dry, and smelled like a cupcake.

In other words,  _ perfect _ .

He had no idea what type of shampoo and conditioner she used on him, but it made his hair super soft and fluffy. It was really nice.

He ended up falling asleep on her lap as she brushed his fur.

He hoped she didn't mind.


	12. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets fellow zoo mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were eagerly awaiting to see Vlad again and for Danny to meet more people, enjoy.

The first day at the Zoo was _interesting_.

Because his section was placed at the very end, he had to be led through the entire Zoo before he was added to it.

Since Desiree was the one taking him there, he asked her if he could meet everyone else. He mostly wanted to make sure Vlad was okay, he never got a chance to see him since he moved in with Desiree. He also figured it would be polite to know who his other, he guessed co-workers, were.

Just as before, he greeted Lydia at the entrance. This time she was outside the tent on her way to help set something else up.

He made sure to keep his head down when they passed Maxwell's display. He didn’t want to ask if he was right about that being real. Then again, Lydia did have a bat tattoo.

Since the layout was the same, the first exhibit was Ember's.

Ember swam up to the edge of her tank so fast she splashed water onto the dirt floor. "Starlight, is that you?"

Normally, a sudden movement like that would have startled him, but he was completely relaxed the second he heard her speak.

"I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me."

"How could I forget my favorite astronaut?"

"But I look so different."

"Not as different as you think. Nice flower crown by the way."

"Thanks. Momma made it for me." He reached up to touch the petals, "It's not too girly, is it?" It's not like he said anything while Desiree was making it, but he couldn't help thinking that.

"Not at all. I think it suits you."

He hadn't noticed he had been moving ever closer to her until he started to choke on the collar.

She ducked back into the water until just her eyes peaked above the surface.

She looked sorry and he accepted the apology. It's not like it was her fault he reacted the way he did to her voice.

"We're leaving," Desiree spoke sharply before leading him out.

Being choked was enough of a shock to break the spell of Ember’s voice, "Wait, I'm sorry." Gosh, he didn't want to get Ember in trouble. "I would have warned you about that, but I wasn't sure it would still happen." He figured his astronaut status would have been revoked being a deer and all.

Desiree stopped short with them both in the passageway between exhibits, "You knew that would happen?!"

"Kind of. We met before, it happened then too. Almost went swimming."

"Really?"

Her tone confused him. Mostly because she suddenly wasn't angry anymore.

She seemed to be intrigued.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Not at all. I was just worried." She came closer and held his cheek in her hand, "How am I supposed to keep you safe if you don't tell me things?"

He leaned into her touch, but he wasn't sure if it was to cheer her up or comfort himself. "Sorry, Momma."

"Now, did any of the others affect you?"

"No. Just Ember. It's just because I qualify as a sailor. Her voice only affects sailors."

"You're a sailor?" She dropped her hand and gave him an incredulous look, "She said you were an astronaut."

"Yeah, same thing. In this sense anyway." He did his best to quickly sum up everything.

She nodded once he was done and led him into the next room.

He hadn't been able to talk to the snake siblings the last time, but he hoped it would go better this time.

"So, you're the new recruit, eh?" The brother sneered as he slithered up closer to the wall of his cage.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Danny by the way."

"Whatever."

"There's no need to be rude, Aaron." His sister reprimanded.

"Shut up, Dora!"

"Hey, don't yell at her." Danny interrupted not at all liking where this was going.

"Shut up you stupid-!" Aaron cut himself off with his own confusion, "Uh, what are you?"

"I'm a deer."

Aaron's smirk reminded Danny of how a dragon must look before it swallowed you whole.

"Must be why you smell so _delicious_ ." He flicked his tongue out, _smelling him_ , for emphasis.

_That didn't help!_

"Stop that, you're scaring him." Dora slithered between them and lightly pushed her brother back. She turned to face Danny more. "I'm sorry about him. It seems he has just as much venom in his tongue as he does his teeth."

"Oh please, I was only teasing. It's not my fault he's a baby."

"Just because I'm a fawn doesn't mean I'm a baby!"

" _What?!_ " Aaron's grin only proved Danny had said the exact _wrong_ thing.

"Oh, crud." He really needed to work on his impulse control.

"Alright I think it's time we go," Desiree said as she led him away.

He wanted to protest, but he also didn't want to get made fun of anymore either.

He did his best to ignore Aaron's laughter.

He waved goodbye to Dora instead.

The next exhibit had the wolf-man. Or was he a dog-man?

Danny said hello and was greeted with a growly "Hola".

Unfortunately, Danny didn't know enough Spanish to hold a proper conversation, so they left soon after.

Finally, they arrived at Vlad's section.

It took a lot of self-control not to run up and greet Vlad like he wanted to. Luckily for his windpipe, he remembered the collar.

He showed his enthusiasm by waving instead. “Hey, Vlad!”

“Why Daniel, I didn’t expect you to be so eager to see me again.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Based on our last encounter, I thought I had scared you off for good.”

“Just because I got scared doesn't mean I don’t like you. If I didn’t like everyone who scared me I wouldn’t like much of anyone. I would definitely hate me the most.” Danny paused and hoped what he said didn’t just come off as nonsense, “That made sense, right?”

Vlad smirked, “Yes, of course.”

“And you know, me leaving your train car wasn’t a bad thing. It’s how I met Momma.”

“Momma?”

Danny turned towards Desiree and saw she was busy on her phone. “Yeah, that’s what she likes me to call her." He turned back to Vlad, unable to hide the fondness in his smile, "She takes good care of me, so I don’t mind.”

“I see someone’s gotten themselves a nice case of Stockholm Syndrome.”

“What?” He’d heard that phrase before. Maybe it was something his sister mentioned before?

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering at what point you forgot about your own kidnapping?”

“I didn’t forget Vlad. I just chose not to dwell on it.”

“Not to _dwell_? Well, I guess that’s easy for you. Judging by the crown, you must be getting the royal treatment.”

“Oh please, the flowers are just a costume. I don’t understand why you’re being such a jerk right now.”

“I’m only trying to remind you of the reality of the situation.”

“I didn’t _forget_! I just don’t see the point in being sad and miserable all the time.” Danny crossed his arms and turned away from Vlad, “And if you’re going to keep being mean, I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

"Daniel please, you're being ridiculous."

Danny walked closer to Desiree and gently tugged on her sleeve, “Momma I wanna go now.”

Desiree’s phone locked with a click as she slipped it into her pocket, “Of course, Darling. We mustn’t be late for your first day after all.”


	13. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny attempts showmanship.

It turns out there wasn't a whole lot to do once he got into his designated area.

Desiree led him inside the cage and carefully locked the door behind him. “Now remember Darling, people come to the carnival to have fun.”

“I know.”

“Good, so you should be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Momma."

"Keep the people happy.”

Then she told him that Lydia would be by about every hour to half-hour giving tours and that she would be back to feed him at lunch and dinner.

Then she just left.

It felt so different to be standing alone inside a cage after spending so much time with Desiree and her cozy train car.

Maybe Vlad had a point. Maybe he had forgotten how this whole carnival business worked.

He sat down and tried not to think about how a bunch of strangers were coming to stare at him today.

* * *

It felt like forever before Danny heard Lydia's first tour slowly approach his section. And the waiting had made him antsy.

Nervous of what was to come, he had to sit down to stop himself from pacing.

"And this is our newest, and dare I say, cutest attraction." Lydia introduced as she entered.

Once the small crowd was in view, Danny waved.

While everyone, or at least all the girls in the group, was fawning over how cute they thought he was, he wondered if this is how puppies in pet stores felt.

"This is a Cervitaur, or more simply put, a Deertaur," Lydia explained.

"Still got spots, so it's a fawn, right?" one of the tour group members asked.

"That's right. Just a wee babe." Lydia cooed in what Danny knew was mock affection. She was always teasing him like that.

He did his best not to make a face.

A little boy came up close to get a better look, "If that's a baby, how big do they get?"

Lydia appeared caught off guard by this question, so Danny did what he always did.

He tried to help.

"Huge! Or at least my dad is." This, of course, was true. His dad was a pretty big guy. Definitely, the biggest person he had ever met.

Lydia gave him a side-eye but was interrupted by the curious youngster.

"Really? How big? Could he fit in the tent?"

Danny had to think about that one, but he gave his best guess, "Well he'd definitely have to duck coming in,” He pantomimed the pointed roof of the tent above his own head, “but I think if he stuck to the center he'd be okay." 

"But what about his antlers?"

With his hands still over his head, he turned them, so his thumbs touched the side of his head while his fingers splayed out giving himself mock antlers, "Maybe not then.”

Danny and the little boy chuckled.

"That sounds like he's pretty big."

“Some say he's built like, umm, what are those really big trees called again?" Danny asked as he tried to think of the word.

"Redwoods?" A woman near the curious little boy answered, sounding worried to be correct.

Danny snapped with a grin, "That's it! Built like a Redwood!" He nodded confidently but then wavered when he saw how apprehensive some of the crowd looked, "Or maybe an Oak? Definitely something old growth, but more Dad shaped."

"Are you done?" Lydia asked as she leaned in close to his cage as the crowd snickered.

He nodded and hoped he wasn't blushing too noticeably. He hadn't meant to get so carried away.

* * *

After the first tour, there were two more before Desiree came with lunch.

"How's my favorite forest prince?"

"Hey, Momma!" After seeing so many strangers it was nice to see a familiar face again.

But just seeing her wasn’t enough, he wanted out. He needed to be close to her. Being in a room full of people but not being able to touch, or be touched, by any of them was really weird and he didn’t like it.

She set her basket of goodies down and walked over, "now don't tell the others, but I'm going to let you out so you can stretch your legs and eat out here with me."

He couldn't help but smile in relief. She didn't have to do that, but she did anyway. That just proved how good she was and how much she cared about him. He just wished he could brag to Vlad about it, but then he'd have to say that this happened, and she just told him not to.

As they had their little picnic, he told her about his first day.

"I just hope Lydia isn't too mad about the first tour."

"And why would she be mad, Dearest?"

"I might have been talking too much." He admitted as he twiddled his fingers and gave his best 'I'm much too cute to hurt' face.

She merely raised an eyebrow in askance as she took a drink of her water.

"I didn't say anything specific, and it was sort of true, but sort of not. I just told a little story to keep them entertained."

He did his best to explain what happened and how he was just trying to help.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that. And you know if we write that down that could add to the room. It's a bit bland right now, but some informative posters and a few drawings could pull the space together. I'll talk to Clockwork and see what he thinks."

"Really?" He hadn't expected that to go so well at all.

"Yeah, I'll bet he'll agree too. It'll be our fun little project this week once we're done here."

And to really make his day, she also gave him a cup of that delicious juice to finish off his meal.


	14. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a semi-permanent costume change.

After his first day, the weekends in the zoo were a lot less exciting and tended to blend together. 

Desiree didn't take him through the whole zoo anymore, now they came in through a hidden panel in the back of the tent that led straight to his display area.

Even though Desiree let him out and ate lunch with him on the first day, this did not become a trend. Instead, she'd just drop off a little Tupperware container and a water bottle and leave again. 

She'd say she was busy with work. 

She'd say she was sorry. 

He'd say it was okay. That he understood. 

And he did. He used to hear it all the time back home. 

At least she'd let him out if he needed to use the bathroom. 

Lydia wasn't as considerate.

The tours were set to run every half hour from ten am to nine pm with a break for lunch at noon and for dinner at five. Although the tours didn't always run at every half-hour interval, because sometimes there just wasn't anyone to give a tour to. 

Fridays tended to have a pretty even flow of tours with the high's and low's that fluctuated from town to town. 

Saturdays were always slow in the mornings but picked up in the afternoon and could get pretty busy at night. Unfortunately, that's also when more drunk people would come, and Danny was very unhappy with how sensitive his sense of smell was now in these instances.

Sundays before lunch were dead. Once he got used to that fact, he took that as an opportunity to get a nap in.

During the week, Danny helped Desiree put together different outfits and makeup looks for her to perform in, along with accessories for him to wear too. 

Danny liked it best when they matched. 

Then one day Desiree had an epiphany on how he should look before the next show. She spent a whole afternoon preparing and ended the day by giving him another bubble bath.

The next day she ended breakfast by saying, "Darling, I have to go out to get supplies for your new look, but I need you to do something for me first."

Danny perked up, "What is it?"

"I want you to write down a list of your favorite Disney movies, okay?"

"Are we gonna watch 'em?" He asked, excited at just the thought. 

"Of course, silly." She smiled and booped his nose, "We're going to have a marathon while I do your hair."

He still wasn't sure what her plan was but happy to have something fun to look forward to.

It had been a while since he'd them, or any movie for that matter. He used to love seeing the latest cheesy horror movies with his friends. He had a feeling Desiree wouldn't want to watch horror movies, even if they weren't scary ones. She just didn't seem the type.

Then again, maybe he wasn't the type anymore either. 

He brushed the thought aside and wrote down as many movies as he could think of. Partly to see how many she could find and partly to make sure there would be enough for what she wanted to do. 

He gave her the completed list and asked if he could have something to wear while she was out. 

She smiled as she looked over the list and kissed his forehead, "Of course, Baby." She opened the trunk and pulled one, "And it looks like your favorite one is freshly clean, just like you."

He loved wearing clean clothes, they smelled like her.

Once she left, Danny got himself comfortable in his bed nest and took a nap. With the cocoon of blankets and the cardigan on it felt like falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

A few hours later Danny woke up to the sound of Desiree unlocking the door. At least he assumed it had been hours, judging by how rested he felt.

He got up and did a lap around the table to stretch his legs out before sitting in front of the couch.

Desiree was followed by Clockwork who was carrying a small TV. He had kind of forgotten that Desiree didn’t normally have a TV in her room.

After watching the pair rearrange the room slightly to accommodate the addition, both of them taking a bathroom break, and she had set up her workstation next to the couch, they were both finally comfortably nestled into place.

“So, what are you gonna do with my hair, Momma?”

“Did I not tell you?” 

Once he shook his head she smiled and answered, “I’m giving you hair extensions.”

“What are those?”

She gestured to the tray next to her, “These. I tie them in, and it makes your hair look much longer. That way we don’t have to wait for it to grow.”

Once she said it out loud Danny realized how dumb of a question that was. Of course, that’s what that was, extending something would make it longer.

“But first I have to brush your hair and make sure there aren’t any tangles,” she said easily ignoring how pointless his question had been.

“Well since you two are already sitting how about I put in the first movie before I go.” Clockwork offered as he stood by the TV set up.

“Oh, thank you.”

Danny was just impressed that Clockwork had been able to just fade from his awareness so easily. That man must be magic. 

Then again he had to be some kind of wizard or something to be able to turn him into a deer and Vlad into a spider, right? 

Wait, he did  _ both _ ? 

“How old  _ are  _ you?”

“What?”

“I just- You- uh?” Danny stammered, “Vlad knew you. He said you were there. But if that’s true then you’d be old right? Or were you really young when you met him?”

“Ah but you’re forgetting the other possibility,” he said wisely as he popped the DVD out of the case and into the machine.

“What’s that?”

“There’s more than one Clockwork.”

“Oh, so you’re like Clockwork the third and it was your dad that Vlad met?”

“Oh no. There has only ever been one Clockwork and it has been me.”

“But you just said-?”

“I said that it was a possibility. I never said it was true.”

“ _ Momma! _ ”

“Well don’t ask me, I don’t know how old he is.” Then she pushed his head back towards the TV “Now stay still, I’m busy.”

“Yes, Momma.”

“There’s the play button.” Clockwork grinned and Bambi started.

“I didn’t write that down.”

“I know. I did.” Desiree said as she started to part his hair into sections.

“Oh, I get it.” then he realized that if he was getting longer hair he knew which movie to watch next, “Can we watch Tangled next?”

“That’s the Rapunzel one?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay sure.”

Danny waved Clockwork goodbye and refocused on the movie. He decided it didn’t matter if Clockwork was some eternal ageless being or if he was just an adult pulling his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted something else to read while you wait between Tuesdays, I gave myself a little daily writing challenge called the [12 Days of Fic-mas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030287/chapters/68667528). I started it on the 12th so you've got four little fics to look forward to if you haven't read them yet.
> 
> This is also why I posted this chapter later than I meant to today. 😅


	15. Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has an encounter with two drunken carnival goers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied attempt and references to sexual assault.

One Saturday night was different than the rest, despite starting off just like any other.

Danny was resting after a particularly loud group had just left. Luckily, it was the last tour of the night, so he just had to wait a little longer before he got back to the comfort of the train car.

He perked up when he heard someone messing with the tent outside. He knew it wasn’t Desiree or anyone else from the carnival because they seemed to be having trouble finding the entrance and he could smell the alcohol on them.

After a few more minutes of stumbling around two very drunk men entered through the exit.

“Well, if it isn’t that pretty deer.” the taller of the two slurred out as he looked Danny over.

Danny just smiled and waved because he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would vomit.

“And all by your lonesome too. I bet you could use some company.”

Danny was grateful for the hair extensions today, they covered up most of his chest, so he didn't feel so under-dressed.

He had gotten used to being stared at when he was on display. Usually, people looked at him with curiosity and wonder, some even a bit of skepticism too.

Not these guys. They smiled too wide and didn’t look him in the eyes when they spoke to him. They kept looking over his body instead.

He really didn’t like the way they were looking at him.

"Look, Momma is going to be here soon," Danny started but he wasn't quite sure how to finish.

"Oh really? If she's half as pretty as you then I think we'll have a fine time."

Danny didn't know what to make of that.

"And if you're expecting her, why don't we hold the door for you, darling." The taller one reached into his pocket and started messing with the lock.

Danny leaned back against the far end of his cage and hoped that Desiree would show up soon.

"There's no need to be shy, Bambi." Said the shorter one as he tried to casually lean against the cage door but missed and stumbled instead. "I'm Todd by the way."

The taller one smacked Todd upside the head, "Don't tell your name, you idiot!"

"Oh right. I forgot." Todd snorted.

The door swung open and the tall guy pulled him out. He pulled with too much force and ended up throwing Danny to the dirt.

"Sorry, Princess." The tall guy leaned in close and tucked a strand behind Danny's ear.

_ Princess? Oh crud, did they really think he was a girl? _

"So, you gonna tell me where the zipper is," the tall guy traced his finger down Danny's jawline as he spoke, "or do I have to find it myself?" He ended by having Danny's chin lightly pinch between his thumb and forefinger.

“Zipper?”

Then it hit Danny that if these guys thought the zoo was fake. They thought he was wearing a costume.

They thought he was a  _ girl _ in a deer costume. He looked down.

This would be a very revealing costume.

"Um, you see, I can't take it off." Danny tried to lean away but was worried if he moved too fast he'd upset him.

“Why's that?”

Danny wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't sure how to explain the truth.

The tall guy put his hand on Danny’s right hip just under his ribcage and slowly lowered his hand until it hit his fur-lined waist. "You gonna get in trouble?"

The stench of the alcohol was making his eyes water and Danny felt his heart racing, his legs tense wanting to run, but he was too scared to even breathe.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, a sound outside the tent caught his attention. The breeze brought in the scent he knew so well now.

As soon as Danny felt the tall guy’s grip loosen, he bolted to the exit.

He didn't need to see her, to hug her. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and breathed in that comfort of the warm vanilla.

"Baby, how did you get out?" Desiree asked the worry making her voice quiver with uncharacteristic nervousness.

"I'm sorry Momma, I didn't want to, but they made me." Danny made sure to look at the two men, easily spotting Todd trying to slip away back through the Zoo.

The tall guy stood up with a bit of a stumble, "So you're the Momma we've all been waiting for?"

She turned to Danny and knelt so they were eye level, "and what did he say when you told him I was on the way?"

"He said that 'if she's half as pretty as you, then I think we'll have a fine time.' Then he unlocked the door and pulled me out."

Desiree's posture stiffened before she turned back to the men. "Baby, be a good deer and wait in your display please. I'll be right back."

"Yes, Momma." Danny nodded and went back to sit patiently as she walked over to the two drunk men.

"Would one of you mind lending me their phone?"

"What for?" Todd asked, having decided to not sneak away.

"Well, I thought I could give you my number so after I put my little one to bed, we could hook up. And it's easier to remember which number is me if you have a nice photo to go along with it."

The tall guy quickly handed over his phone and Desiree smiled.

"Now come here a sec," she said putting her arm around the tall guy's waist.

"You want me in the picture too?"

"Of course, silly. That way when you tell your buddies about the beautiful woman you met they believe you."

"Why wouldn't just a picture of you count?" Todd asked while holding his phone and trying to unlock it but he failed for the third time and got locked out.

"Because just a picture of me could be from the internet, but a picture with us together proves we met."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." The tall guy agreed.

Desiree smiled for the camera and took a few different pictures, the final one planting a big kiss on his cheek, before finishing up on his phone and handing it back. "Now go on ahead and give me twenty minutes to get ready before you text me where we should meet up, okay?"

They nodded and headed out of the tent looking like they had just won the lottery.

The second the two were gone the smile from Desiree's face fell. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, "ugh, I can't believe I had to kiss him." She pulled her other hand from behind her back and revealed a tattered brown wallet. "Now let's see if it was worth it."

She pulled out all the cash and put it in her pocket before opening the unlocked door for Danny, "come on Darling, let's go home."

"Momma, where did you get that wallet?"

"I found it." She said simply as she put his collar on.

"In his pocket?"

"Maybe."

"But  _ Momma _ . Stealing is bad."

"In most cases, yes. But that man is so drunk, he's just going to think he dropped it. And besides, I'm going to put it in the lost and found so he'll get it back later."

"But you took his money."

Desiree stopped and turned to face Danny, gently taking his face in her hands, "Baby, what that man wanted to do to you was much worse than the minor pickpocketing I just did."

"Did he want to hurt me?"

"Yes."

Danny was quiet for a moment before he asked his next question, "If you knew they were bad, why did you give them your number?"

"Ah, but I didn't."

"Then what were you doing with his phone?"

"Playing a prank." She smiled with a playful wink.

They continued their walk towards their train car, "What did you do?"

"I just edited one of his contacts."

They entered the car and he sat in his usual place so she could unleash him and brush his hair, the usual bedtime routine. "Which one?"

"Well, he only knows me as Momma, so I just edited the closest one." She shrugged but couldn't hide her smile.

It took him a moment to get it, but when he did, " _ His mom! _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a lovely holiday and a happy new year too!
> 
> Now that it's the first Tuesday of the new year I'm back with more story!
> 
> Also sorry I didn't warn you about the two-week holiday break I took on this, it just sort of happened. This chapter was being difficult and I took a writing break by playing Breath of the Wild because I got it for Christmas.   
> Fun game! 10/10 I very much recommend!


	16. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a much-needed break in the form of exploring the forest.

The air was hot and wet from the recent storm and even if it wasn’t the most comfortable of weather, Danny was happy to be out in it.

Said storm had apparently caused a landslide and the train tracks were covered with mud. Not only did that mean they had to wait for the line to be clear before they could go, but they also had to wait for any and all commercial trains to go first because they were privately owned.

Danny didn’t understand all the logistics of train operation, and honestly, he didn’t really care. He just knew he got to go outside because of it.

At first, he made sure to stay close to Desiree. After he had walked around a little bit he came back to her and she braided his hair while he watched the forest.

The sounds of the wind through the trees and the birds singing as they flew from branch to branch filled him with this strange sort of comfort. It was almost nostalgia, but it couldn’t be that. He had never been to these woods and hadn’t been much of an outdoorsy person before. He only liked the wilderness before because there was less light pollution to block out the stars. But now it was a whole different experience.

And he wanted more.

“Hey Momma, can we go for a walk in the woods?”

“After that storm? Sweetie, it’s much too muddy and I don’t have the proper boots for that.”

Danny fidgeted with the end of his braid, “Can  _ I _ go on a walk?”

Desiree slowly pulled her shades down the bridge of her nose until she was able to gaze over the lenses, “By yourself?”

As an incentive, he added, “I’ll stay where you can see me.”

“You’re not going to hide or run off?”

“Why would I do that? Where would I even go?”

“Well, it is the forest, I’m just worried that you’ll enjoy it so much you won’t want to come back to me.”

“Of course I’ll come back! Who else would take care of me?”

“You’ll come back to me when I call you? You promise?”

He nodded eagerly, “Yeah I promise!”

Waiting for her to give her answer made Danny antsy with anticipation. He figured the best way to speed up the process would be to give his best puppy dog stare.

Finally, she relented, “Alright fine! But you better come back the second I call for you or you’ll be in so much trouble.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He gave her a quick hug before letting his excitement get the best of him and taking off on a full-tilt sprint towards the forest.

He surprised himself when he had to literally catch himself on a tree to keep from crashing into it. Partly it was because of how slippery the grass was, but mostly it was because he arrived sooner than he thought he would.

“Did you see how fast I was?” Danny called back unable to hide his adrenaline-fueled glee.

Desiree gave him a very strained and worried filled smile, “Yeah I saw. Maybe  _ don’t  _ do that again?”

Danny thought for a moment then realized she must be worried because he had almost hurt himself. He apologized and agreed not to do it again.

Then he returned his attention back to the forest.

He probably spent a good twenty minutes in silent awe. It was strange how just being in a place could have such a profound effect on him. Something about the way the sunlight filtered through the leaves, or maybe it was the sound of the remaining raindrops that slid and lost their hold on the branches above, or it was something else entirely that just resonated in a way he’d never felt before.

Then again, maybe it was because there were no walls here. No tents to hide the sun. No strangers staring and wondering how real he was. It was like he’d been holding his breath and finally, now he could breathe.

Maybe Desiree was right to worry. If just standing on the edge was this intoxicating, maybe he should just go back to her now.

The wind changed and all his dithering was swept away as his sole focus shifted to finding the source.

He followed the breeze in reverse, stopping to investigate all the trees and flowers until he finally found the fragrance coming from a large bush. Or maybe it was more of a small tree? Either way, the berries looked tasty.

He picked the first one he saw and promptly popped it into his mouth without a second thought. The taste was tarter than the berries he would get from Desiree, but that didn’t mean it was any less delicious.

He spent several minutes circling the plant as he tried and failed to save some of the berries for later. He was so caught up in his foraging that he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching behind him.

A twig snapped and he froze instantly. Whatever was behind him was human. He knew this based on how high up the breathing sounded and when he took a peek at the ground he saw a human-shaped shadow.

Whoever it was, wore baggy clothes so he couldn’t determine their gender. Not that he had any room to talk after the incident two weeks ago. 

Or was that three weeks ago? It was definitely a couple of stops ago, but some stops took longer to get to than others so even that wasn’t a reliable time-telling device.

The person behind him shifted and he snapped back to attention. This must be why animals lived in packs. They had families to keep them safe.

_ Maybe if he just ran he could make it back to safety? _

Then the person took a step backward.

He took the chance and darted a few feet away, the berry bush now between them. He cautiously peered around the tree he had ducked behind, far too curious not to know who had snuck up on him.

Just a few feet away stood a girl around his age, in an oversized hoodie and slouch beanie atop her mess of dark hair. She looked as surprised to see him as he was of her.


	17. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a friend. Also a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, [rangerbookwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerbookwyrm/pseuds/rangerbookwyrm) for that first comment, it really helped kickstart this chapter.
> 
> Libby, you hit the nail on the head with Desiree's thoughts!
> 
> And don't worry, the identity of our mystery girl will be revealed before the end of this chapter!

The girl before him was the first to break the silence between them. “I wasn't expecting to meet a centaur today."

Danny couldn't help the huff of annoyance.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

Danny sighed, "No, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not a horse."

"Oh?"

"Centaurs are horse people." He stated simply.

"Right. And you are?" She asked strongly hinting that he should elaborate.

He fidgeted, twiddling his fingers together, "a deer." He muttered.

She simply nodded in understanding.

He figured she probably wasn't going to hurt him, so he closed the distance between them. He smiled when, instead of tensing, she visibly relaxed.

"So how come I've never seen a Deertaur around here before?"

"Well not sure I can speak for a whole species, but this is my first time here." He shrugged thinking it might be best not to mention that he hadn't always been a deer.

"Then where do you live? How did you _get_ here?"

"A train."

"A train?" She repeated with a raised brow, clearly not believing him at all.

He crossed his arms, "I'm not lying."

"Where is it then?" She demanded her arms on her hips.

He rolled his eyes and looked to his left. He was greeted with nothing but trees. His confident smirk wavered as he looked to his right. More foliage.

His face fell as he felt the panic swell in his chest.

_Where was it?!_

He spun all the way around frantically trying to find any sign of where he had come from. Nothing looked familiar and he was starting to feel sick.

"Hey, hey, it's okay."

"No it isn't!" He lamented as his vision started to blur. "I don't want to be lost again."

"But you're not lost." She reassured.

"I'm not?" Danny asked, his confusion starting to outweigh his anxiety.

"No, you're just a little turned around." She took one of his hands in hers, "and that's an easy fix."

"It is?" He used his free hand to dry his cheeks.

"Yup!" She smiled and emphasized the ‘p’ with a nice pop.

They were now next to the berry bush he had been at when she had first snuck up on him.

"Lucky for you, it rained last night, so this should be easy."

Danny cocked his head in confusion, not quite sure what the weather had to do with anything.

"It'll be much easier to track your steps." She said with a wink while pointing down to his muddy hooves and the very obvious tracks he had left behind.

Danny felt pretty dumb for not thinking of that himself. He decided to focus on her pun instead. "Track my steps. That's funny."

She giggled and led him back along his trail. "I know. I'm a comedy genius."

"And modest too?"

"Of course!" She happily swung their arms back and forth as they walked. "I'm Dani by the way."

"Really?"

She stopped and gave him a playfully scolding look, "That's the part where you give your name, silly."

"Oh right," he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "it's just, that's my name too."

"No way!"

"Way."

He was so happy they had found each other. If he had been alone when he realized he had gotten turned around he probably would have just gotten more lost.

The pair chatted as they walked. Danny learned that despite having the same name, they did spell it differently. Also, apparently, they were in Colorado.

She thought it was odd he didn’t know.

It didn't take much longer before they made it back to the edge of the woods. He easily spotted Desiree talking to Clockwork.

"Momma, I'm back!" Danny called with a wave.

Desiree turned at the sound of his voice.

She was _not_ happy to see him.

He stopped immediately.

Desiree easily closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You were _supposed_ to stay where I could _see_ you." Her grip tightened and her nails dug into his skin. "I took my eyes off of you for a _second_ and you were _gone!_ "

Danny wasn't sure if he could keep eye contact with her while she was so angry, but was just as afraid of looking away.

"I can't believe I _trusted_ you!"

That phrase alone was worse than a punch in the gut. It was more like a stab in the heart.

He hadn't known letting her down would hurt so much.

He was so lost in guilt that he had forgotten he was still holding Dani's hand. Until she squeezed it in reassurance.

"It's not his fault!"

All eyes were on the young girl beside him. He couldn't believe how brave she was. He also couldn't understand why she was doing this at all. They had only just met.

Plus, he had done a bad thing. He deserved to be punished.

"I distracted him and lured him into the woods. If it’s anyone’s fault, it's mine!"

Danny wanted to counter her, but the sickening scent of cotton candy and cigarettes clogged his senses instead.

"Now what's this I hear? Did we catch ourselves a little thief?" Freakshow sneered in a disturbing mix of glee and rage.

Before either of them could react, Dani had been snatched up from behind by the carnival's newest hire.

He was a burly man that had been hired as extra security. He had been hired because of what had happened to Danny.

"And what do you want me to do with this rule-breaking troublemaker?" The security guard asked, his southern drawl ever apparent as he easily held onto the squirming teenager.

"Good question, Walker." Freakshow smirked before turning to Clockwork, "Maybe a quick look to see what Fate has in store?"

Danny didn't like the sound of that.

"I mean what are the odds it would find its own doppelganger in the wild? It seems almost criminal to pass up such a golden opportunity."

Freakshow was obviously trying to egg Clockwork on, and Danny wasn't sure what he could do to save Dani.

Unless, of course, it was already too late.

"I'm not so sure this will have a favorable outcome. And you know how I feel about _unfavorable_ outcomes."

Freakshow rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're still upset about that bat."

"It's a bit hard to let it go when it's still around."

"It's not my fault my dad was good at taxidermy. Besides, we've discussed that already and I'm not changing my mind on the matter." Freakshow turned and started to walk away, "I'll be in my car awaiting the results. I expect an update in the morning."

"Uh, sir?" Walker asked, now slightly struggling to keep Dani in his arms as she had somehow kept up her escape attempt. "Where would you like me to put her?"

"Oh right." Freakshow looked them over absently, "toss her in with the spider."

At the word ‘spider’, Dani struggled harder.

"Don't worry! He won't hurt you!" Danny blurted out hoping that would calm her down.

It didn't and it turned Freakshow's ire back onto himself. "What did I say about talking out of turn?"

Danny was petrified.

Instead of turning to violence like Danny had been bracing for, Freakshow turned to Desiree instead. "I thought you said you had it trained."


	18. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tells Desiree what happened in the woods.

Danny had to remind himself of Desiree's advice. 'Don't let what Freakshow says get to you.' 

He just needed to listen to her. It didn't matter what Freakshow thought of him. He already knew that he didn't think of him as a person, he said as much when they first met.

All that mattered was making sure Desiree didn't hate him too. She had promised to take care of him, but would she still want to now?

Dany figured the best way to make sure was to be as good as possible. Whatever she asked of him, her every wish would be his command. He even promised himself he wouldn't complain either.

Unfortunately, the first thing Desiree did after he made that pact with himself was to wash the mud off his feet. The water was so cold, and the pressure was high enough that it felt like icy needles.

Usually, she'd make sure it wasn't so cold. Danny figured it was part of his punishment, so he didn't say anything.

Once he was cleaned up she led him back inside and sat him down.

"Now, I need you to tell me what you were thinking earlier." Desiree started in all seriousness.

This was not what he had been expecting to hear. As such, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I'm sorry, Momma," Danny pulled his braid over his shoulder and fidgeted with the end, "I don't understand what you're asking me."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay, I'll ask another way." She fixed her eyes back on him. Her gaze unwavering, "Why did you run off?"

"But I didn't!" His knee jerk response was instantly drenched in regret.

"Care to try that again?"

"I didn't mean to." He corrected, unable to hold eye contact.

She sighed again before taking his chin in her hand to make him look at her, "I need you to tell me the truth."

"I am." He held eye contact with her as best he could. It was difficult with how nervous he was.

Desiree held his gaze looking for any sense of dishonesty for several seconds.

Or maybe it was a full minute? Danny's sense of time was practically nonexistent now. Whether that was a deer thing or a living on a train thing he wasn't sure.

"Alright then, tell me what happened."

So he did.

And admittedly, it went much better than he had thought it would. Especially once he realized she didn't hate him but was only that angry from worry.

She  _ did _ reprimand him for eating mystery wild berries. "I can’t believe you ate something when you didn't know what it was?!"

"They were tart. Maybe they were cranberries?"

She sighed the deepest sigh as she closed her eyes. "I can  _ guarantee _ that you did  _ not _ eat a cranberry."

"Oh?" He was awfully curious as to how she could be so sure. Was she a berry expert?

Then again, the only cranberries he'd ever seen was the canned jelly stuff at Thanksgiving.

"Because cranberries grow in bogs."

"At least they weren't poisonous?" He added with a shrug.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because they tasted good?"

"Ah yes, because all poisons taste bad."

Well, that was sarcasm if he ever heard it.

She pulled him into a hug and gently pet his hair, "This is why you need me, Baby. You'd never survive without me."

She was right. Of course, she was. He'd never make it on his own. Forget hunters confusing him for a real deer, he'd probably just eat a poisonous plant by mistake before they got the chance. Or he'd wander off a cliff while watching a butterfly or something equally stupid.

"But it's okay, Darling. Everyone makes mistakes and I know you can't help being curious. You know what they say about curiosity right?"

"That it killed the cat?"

"Exactly. Which is why I'm here to keep you safe. Even from yourself." She kissed his forehead and got up, "Now I have to go help Clockwork and it's going to be a while before I get back. So let’s just get you ready for bed now."

Danny woke up with a start as Desiree returned.

She was wearing a white robe with its large, oversized hood down on her shoulders. It took a moment for Danny to realize he'd seen it before; on the night he had met Clockwork.

Did that mean she was one of his observers? And if so, what did that even mean?

"Good, you're awake." She acknowledged as she fetched his collar. "You want to see your little friend?"

He nodded eagerly as he walked over to her.

"I thought so." She smiled and slipped his collar and attached the leash, "Now remember, you have to be gentle with her."

"I will."

"And guess what?" Desiree asked as they headed out of the car and made their way towards the back of the train. "She's a deer, just like you. You’ll be like little twins."

"Really?" He really missed having a friend.

"Although since she's younger than you, I can't call you ‘Baby’ anymore."

"Is she gonna live with us?" Not only was he getting a friend, but he was also getting a sister.

He  _ really _ missed having a sister.

"It's going to be different, but I think there's room for all three of us." She smiled and scratched at the little spot at the back of his ear that always felt so nice. "But I really need a new name for you."

He supposed she had a point; it could get confusing since they had the same name.

"I know!" Desiree said with a snap, "what was it that the mermaid called you?"

"Ember calls me Starlight."

Desiree stopped short and looked momentarily perplexed, "I thought her name was  _ Amber _ ." She shrugged it off and they continued walking. "Starlight, hu? I could get used to that."

She opened the car door and unclipped his leash so he could hop up into it. "Alright Starlight, I'll give you two some alone time. Just knock on the door if you need anything."

Once he acknowledged that, she closed the door, leaving him in darkness.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and with that, he noticed that Dani was crying.


	19. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns why Dani was in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend having some kleenex handy.
> 
> TW: Character death and suicidal thoughts

Danny immediately went to her side, "Dani?"

She sniffled and wiped her cheeks with shaking hands. "Vlad warned me that what they did would hurt, but when does it stop?"

"Hurt?" Why would Vlad say that? Sure, he was sore when he woke up, but he wouldn't have said it had _hurt_. "What hurts?"

" _Everything!_ " She fell into him, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "Even the parts that didn't change."

With her so close he not only felt how hard her heart was pounding but also how feverish her skin was.

This wasn't right. Something was _very_ wrong.

Danny looked towards the door, "Momma?" He called unable to hide his worry.

Dani squeezed his shoulders, "No!"

"What?"

"Don't call for them." She protested through clenched teeth.

"But you need help."

"Not from them."

"But-"

"They did this!"

He couldn't deny that.

She tensed suddenly, but then relaxed with shuddering breaths, "Just stay here with me."

He nodded and gently brushed the hair away from her sweat coated face.

Slow and careful, the pair reoriented so Dani was laying on her back, resting against Danny's chest.

"I bet you're wondering why I was in the woods today?" Dani asked.

Danny figured now wasn't the best time to point out how that hadn't even crossed his mind. He was pretty sure she just wanted to talk about anything to distract herself from the pain.

He simply agreed with her.

"I had this big fight with my dad." She paused for a moment before adding, "It's no big deal, we fight all the time."

"What about?"

"We just don't see eye to eye on, most things really." She took another shaky breath, "But today I just couldn't take his blatant favoritism anymore. He always goes out of his way for my older brother. Always boasting how he's a prime example and whatever. And then there's me. As if it's my fault I'm not a perfect little clone of him. Sorry for being an independent person!"

As quickly as her anger had flared, it faded. “All I ever wanted was for him to say he was proud of me.”

Danny wiped away her latest tear with the pad of his thumb, “I don’t know if this counts, but _I’m_ proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re brave. And strong and super cool.”

She smiled and let out a soft laugh, “You gonna tell me I’m pretty too?”

“No. I’m the pretty one.”

As he had hoped, that got her to laugh.

Unfortunately, her joy turned to pain as she coughed a suspiciously wet cough.

He didn't know what else to do, so he held her hand. She squeezed back so tight, but he didn't care that it hurt.

Once she could breathe again, he apologized.

"Stop that. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"But-" he started, but she cut him off.

"No." She turned to look up at him, "You did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"I don't know. Wish you didn't."

They stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other. Both just wanted Dani not to be hurting anymore.

With how close they were Danny felt it when Dani's heart started going into overdrive. The beat was so fast and erratic it was like she was running for her life, but neither of them had moved.

Then she said something that would haunt him the rest of his life.

"I don't want to die."

Then everything stopped.

She wasn't looking at him anymore. Her eyes unfocused as her head dropped to the side.

Her grip, which had been white knuckle tight, was now slipping between his fingers.

Worst of all, she wasn't breathing.

No.

No, he didn't believe that. She had to be breathing.

She was just sleeping.

All he had to do was wake her up.

He tried his best to wake her. He did everything he could think of, but nothing worked.

He wasn't sure when Desiree had come in, but she was there. She kept trying to get him to leave. Kept trying to get him to let Dani go.

But he didn't want to go. He couldn't just leave her here.

Not while she was sleeping.

Desiree swore then slapped him across the face. "For the last time, she's _not asleep_!"

Danny just stared at her. He couldn't believe she had actually hit him.

Then he looked back at Dani who was-

Who was _not_ asleep.

Desiree sighed and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's time to let go now."

Slowly, Danny loosened his grip and laid her down. He placed her hands together on her chest, he brushed her hair away from her face, and placed a kiss on her forehead, and wished he had done it when she was still alive.

The thought threw him back into despair. Right back into Desiree's waiting arms.

She did her best to soothe him, but it was really just a waiting game. Waiting for his tears to run out. For his body to tire of sadness.

Desiree leaned past him and closed Dani's eyes in that way he'd only ever seen in movies. She just moved her hand over Dani's face from top to bottom, closing the eyes on the way.

Then she led Danny back to their train car.

He wasn't sure how exactly. His legs were so numb he was surprised he could stand, let alone walk. Plus, his eyes were still blurry, and his head was in a fog so he couldn't tell where he was or where he was going. It was a good thing the trip was a straight line, and he didn't have to worry about making any decisions.

She washed his face and got him back into his bed before he really came back to awareness.

"Just try and get some sleep okay?"

He nodded and curled up. He hugged himself as his heart started to hurt again. He wondered if he could squeeze hard enough to push the pain right out and he'd be numb again.

Eventually, he got too tired and had to stop.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he only had one thought, one wish.

That maybe, just this once, he'd be lucky.

And he wouldn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad because you guys seemed really excited to see Dani and were looking forward to some shenanigans.  
> Instead, I bring you pain and suffering. 
> 
> Sorry about that.


	20. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny feels alone. He changed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel that the song ["Things That Hide Away" by The Dear Hunter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtDpHFD40eE) really fits with this chapter.

As Danny came into awareness he kept his eyes closed. He didn't need to see to know his prayers had been ignored.

He stayed curled up and generally despondent for a while. At least until he started to overhear Desiree's conversation.

"I don't care that you were up until 6 a.m.! I need you here now!"

He didn't want to get up, but he was curious as to why Desiree sounded so upset. He turned his head just enough to only have to open his eyes to see her.

She was on the phone, pacing as she listened.

He just watched her. He knew better than to interrupt her.

"Alright, thanks. See you soon."

She hung up and dropped herself unceremoniously onto the couch. With all the time he had spent with her, he’d never seen her look so tired.

He realized that she must be just as sad as he was about what happened. Of course, she was. Why wouldn’t she be?

He’d been so selfish.

He had to make sure she was okay. It didn’t matter if he was sad. He was always kind of sad anyway. Sadness was nothing new to him.

But he didn’t want that for her.

Maybe he should give her a hug? It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.

He stood up from his sleeping spot and immediately stopped.

Something wasn’t right. The room was _different?_

It was hard to tell what it was exactly. The colors hadn’t changed, all the furniture was still in the same place, and yet it was all different. It was like he was looking at the room from a new angle.

No, that was it exactly!

The arm of the couch was higher. He turned to Desiree’s bed and found it was taller than it had been. He was pretty sure the furniture didn’t grow overnight.

Mostly because that was stupid.

_Why was he like this?_

He sighed but was still no closer to figuring out why the room was so different.

Unless of course, it wasn’t the room that changed.

He tossed his head back, so annoyed at how much of a dumb baby he was. Then he actually looked at the ceiling.

_Was it... further away?_

He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath through his nose, or at least tried to, before he tilted his head down. Even if the room somehow pulled an Alice in Wonderland and went real topsy turvy on him by getting bigger, that would mean the distance between his eyes and the floor would be the same.

He opened his eyes.

The floor was a lot closer.

To make matters worse, his arms appeared to be missing. They were just _gone_. As if they had never been there in the first place. No shoulders left, no torso there to attach to.

Thinking it couldn’t possibly get any worse, Danny made his way around the bed and looked into Desiree’s mirror.

A small dark deer looked back at him.

He caught Desiree’s gaze via her reflection and wanted to ask her what happened. Ask her why.

Or at least beg her to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Even if it was a lie. Because as long as she was the one saying it, he’d believe it.

But he couldn’t.

Deer don't know how to speak.

Clockwork chose that moment to finally make his appearance.

"Took you long enough." Desiree got up and got close enough to Clockwork to whisper. Unfortunately, it wasn't out of Danny's hearing. "You can fix this right? I just _cannot_ deal with this right now."

Danny looked down and slowly made his way back to bed. He didn't want to be a burden.

"I think he heard you."

The two looked over at him as he had nestled himself back into his bed.

"Do you think he can still understand us?"

"Only one way to find out." Clockwork easily crossed the room in long smooth strides.

Danny met Clockwork's gaze wondering how he was going to do that.

"Hello, little one." He crouched in front of Danny, wrists resting on his knees, "I'm going to keep things simple. I'll only ask you yes or no questions. If the answer is 'yes', tap the floor twice. Once for 'no'. Do you understand?"

Danny unfolded his front leg and tapped twice.

Clockwork's smile was both proud but also a little sad. He held his hand out and Danny leaned his head into it, resting his cheek in Clockwork's palm.

"I'm sorry about what happened. It was never my intention to hurt that little girl. I know it's selfish of me to ask this of you, but I hope you can forgive me for the part I played."

Danny leaned more into Clockwork’s hand, nuzzled it, and hoped he understood. He didn’t blame him for this. If anything, it was Freakshow’s fault, but there wasn’t really a whole lot that he could do about it.

He couldn’t even yell at him!

Maybe he should kick him the next time he gets the chance?

No, with how tiny he was it would just be a mild annoyance.

The only other thing he could do was bite him, but if he tasted half as bad as he smelled then that was not happening. _Ever_.

Plus, if he acted out he’d only get in trouble.

Suddenly Clockwork was snapping to get his attention. “Getting lost in your own thoughts again?”

Danny tapped out a 'yes' despite how embarrassed he was about it. Mostly to show he was paying attention now.

Clockwork led Danny to the couch, taking a seat beside Desiree.

Danny placed his head on Desiree’s lap and was happy when she didn’t push him away.

“You still haven’t answered my question." She idly pet the space between his ears as she spoke, "Can you fix this?”

“I’ve never had to undo the effects I’ve caused. And even if I did, there's no way I have enough energy to do it now."

"Would you have to wait for a whole cycle?"

"Probably. And by then what would even be the point?"

Danny really wished he could ask about the cycle. Maybe he just needed to be patient.


	21. Migratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns what carnivals do in the off-season.

Freakshow had a mixed reaction to Danny's deer status.

First, he was angry.

He didn't like how he had to completely redo Danny's display area in the zoo. Or how he would have to reprint the advertising flyers and signs.

After a few days Freakshow calmed down and he thought the whole thing was hilarious. He liked that Danny couldn’t ‘talk back’ anymore.

He joked about starting a petting zoo.

Danny didn’t mind much; until the jokes started to sound more like plans.

* * *

The gentle rhythm of the train mixed with the pattern of the rain against the window made the perch on the back of the couch all the more comfortable for Danny as he enjoyed the passing scenery.

Danny had been a deer for about a week or so now. He was very thankful that Clockwork had thought up the yes-no system for him to communicate. Although it wasn't the only way he had to be heard.

Turns out that just because he couldn't speak didn't mean he had lost his voice.

After Clockwork had left the first night Desiree had decided to turn in for the night.

Unfortunately, he was hungry, really hungry. So, when he couldn't think of any other way to get her attention, he screamed.

It scared them both, but hunger quickly overshadowed his fear, and he was able to communicate his needs by gently nipping at her fingertips.

Once he was sated, she made him promise to never scream like that again unless he was in mortal peril.

He hoped he never had to.

* * *

They had been traveling for longer than normal. The trees thinned out until they just stopped being there altogether. The grass went from dark lush greens to yellows until it just turned to sand.

Danny had never been to the desert before.

“Welcome to our winter home!” Desiree announced as the train finally came to a stop.

He cocked his head to the side hoping she’d explain more.

“You didn’t think we were going to be traveling all the time, did you?”

He simply cocked his head the other way.

She chuckled and scratched the top of his head, right between the ears, “Most places are too cold for outdoor carnivals, so we stay here until spring.”

She fitted him with his collar and leash and led them both outside. “There are still going to be shows, just not as many as when we’re on the road. I also like to use this time to practice new things. Who knows, maybe I can teach you a trick or two.”

That sounded both exciting and nerve-wracking to Danny. Being in a display case was one thing but performing in front of an audience was a whole other animal.

And he would know.

_ Man, he really wished he could share that joke. _

Danny was pulled from his thoughts as they entered a large building. Although the outside didn’t look particularly interesting, the inside looked like a circus had just grown inside the empty warehouse. The support beams and scaffolding were covered in the same kind of lights that lined the beams of a Ferris Wheel. The cement floor was covered with sand and Danny wasn’t sure if it was because it blew in from outside or if it was put there on purpose. There was a full circus tent in the center surrounded by a few smaller tents. Along the back wall were the displays from the zoo, and it looked like the others were making their way in as well.

“Did you want to say hello to your little friends?” She asked clearing seeing where his focus had ended up.

He tapped the floor twice and they went.

Aaron and Dora were the first to spot him. Aaron spotted him first only because he was being a snake and flicking his tongue out to smell his surroundings as their display was being forklifted into place.

Aaron immediately grabbed his sister and pointed to Danny. She looked confused at first, then after a very pointed glare and some vague gesturing she seemed to understand, she smelt the air in Danny’s direction too.

She shared a look with her brother, which Danny interpreted as “Is that who I think it is?”

Danny just wished he could say something to make them not look so scared.

“Hello, you two. You remember, Starlight?"

The siblings shared a look before slowly nodding.

“Good. Just so you know if you want to chat, two taps mean ‘yes’, and one is no.” then she promptly tied the end of Danny’s leash to a nearby post and went a few feet away to talk to Lydia.

“So, you’re just a deer all the time now?” Aaron asked.

Despite how obvious of an answer Danny still tapped out his reply.

“That’s awful!” Dora lamented.

Danny tapped out his agreement to that too.

“It’s too bad we can’t ask him what happened.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true. We just have to ask the right questions.”

“And how are we going to do that, Dora?”

Before she could answer Freakshow decided to make himself known. “And how are my little monsters today?”

The siblings both looked down and slid closer together.

His cheerful demean instantly vanished, “I asked you a question.”

All three of them flinched and Aaron quickly replied, “Fine sir.”

Freakshow laughed as if it was all a big joke. “Good to hear. I need you to be in tip-top shape for tomorrow we start your weekly milking sessions.”

Aaron hunched up and looked like he wanted to just disappear, while Dora rested her head on his shoulder.

Danny wasn’t entirely sure what that meant but he did remember seeing a nature video in school once that talked about snakes. If he was remembering correctly milking had to do with venom.

It probably wasn’t very fun. Especially if Freakshow was happy about it.

“But that’s not why I came over.” Freakshow said with a snap, “No, I just couldn’t help but overhear that you two were curious as to what happened to this one.” he said pointing to Danny. “Would you like me to tell you?”

The pair shared a cautious look before silently nodding.

“Excellent!” He clapped his hands once as he grinned a bit too wide. “You see, this  _ idiot  _ thought running away was a good idea.” He turned towards Danny and gripped him by the face so he couldn’t open his mouth. Not that he could do much if he could. “ _ This _ is what happens when you disobey me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, sorry this is so super late. I usually try to update this at 11 am but this chapter was really fighting me this week. I don't even know why either?   
> Ah well so I'm 12 hours later than I meant, but at least it's still Tuesday!


	22. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just get to be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey [rangerbookwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerbookwyrm/pseuds/rangerbookwyrm), I think you might be on to something. 😉

Danny didn’t mean it. He really didn’t. It just happened. He had just been so scared.

And angry.

Not only was Freakshow intimidating; he also hurt him. Worst of all, he lied, and Danny couldn’t tell the truth.

And he was just  _ so  _ frustrated.

He wasn’t sure if it was just because he was tired of being helpless and afraid. Or if maybe he still had a bit of a death wish.

Either way, he reacted.

Violently.

He thrashed his head until Freakshow lost his grip. He headbutted him and it was either hard enough, or just surprising enough, to knock the man off-balanced.

Something grabbed him from behind and this only made him panic more. He kicked, he screamed, he writhed. Anything he could think of to get away.

Then a voice broke through the din of chaos. It was hardly a whisper, but it was enough. She called his name. If only just.

He turned towards the sound and found Ember staring back at him. One last good struggle and he was free. He ran straight for her. He had to.

He huffed in annoyance when he realized her tank was much too tall. He got on his hind legs and tried to reach her better, but the glass was so slippery.

He persisted regardless. He had to.

He was so close and yet so far.

She finally reached down to him and supported him by the elbow? No,  _ knee _ . Her other hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into it. He needed to.

If her voice was beauty, then her touch was bliss.

Her skin was impossibly smooth and yet the coolness of her slick touch felt strangely familiar.

This certainly wasn’t a sensation a deer would know.

Nor a Deertaur.

Could it be from before the carnival? Back when he was just a boy? That seemed so long ago now. It felt like remembering a dream.

Way back when, when he was much younger, when he was still human. There was a field trip, the aquarium. He had to wait so long before he got a turn, but he got to touch the stingray too. If only for a moment before the tour guide pulled him away to rejoin his class.

But this was better.

No tour guide to pull him away. No class to get back to. He only wished he had arms to hold her back.

Or maybe he could just melt away into nothing and her touch would be the last thing he would ever know.

But would that really be worth never hearing her voice again?

No, of course not.

“Starlight?” Her voice easily broke him out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

He nuzzled into her hand to show he was okay. Better than okay. She was here.

Something pulled him away from Ember. He didn’t like that at all and tried to break free again.

But Ember hid under the water.

He stopped struggling purely out of confusion. Did she not want him anymore?

His captor forced his attention away and he was met with a genuinely concerned Desiree. “What has gotten into you?”

He tried to focus on her, but it was difficult with the way the floor kept swaying back and forth. The more he noticed it the dizzier it made him.

"Okay, that's it. You're going back to bed." Desiree continued to carry Danny all the way back to the train car.

She half set and half dropped Danny onto his bed. He let a whine as he landed and curled up into himself.

"Sorry," Desiree said as she took a seat on the edge of her bed and rubbed his back, "that probably didn't help."

He huffed in agreement and burrowed more into his nest of blankets and pillows. The dizziness was starting to settle down, but now he just felt uncomfortable.

Desiree pulled back, her voice laced with worry, "Are you okay?"

He stood up abruptly, no longer wanting to find a comfortable spot. He felt like he needed to get a kink out of his back, to do the sort of stretch you'd do after sitting for too long. But that required  _ shoulders _ .

He didn't  _ have  _ shoulders anymore!

So why was he feeling this way?

He paced around the table and stumbled when it felt like there were hands around his throat. He spun around and found Desiree was still sitting on her bed.

No one else was in the room.

_ Was he okay? _

He just wanted, for just one second, for it to not feel like everything was falling apart. He just needed something to hold on to.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus. He firmly planted each of his four feet below him, one at a time to ground himself. He took a deep breath and let it out. It was shaky, so he tried again.

The tension in his non-existent shoulders was still there. He ran his fingers against his scalp and gripped his hair just wanting something to make sense.

Wait.

No.

Hold on.  _ What? _

Hair?

_ Fingers?? _

_ Holding?! _

His eyes shot open, but he was hesitant to move any other part of himself.

He looked down to his chest and saw his north star. A small dark spot on his pale skin. His eyes traced their way up to his shoulder, his real and no longer non-existent shoulder.

He stood up to his full height and slowly pulled his arms down in front of himself, his long dark hair temporarily obscuring his peripheral vision.

He turned his hands over, taking his time to look at each one as if they were brand new.

A soft whispered, "what the hell," broke Danny away from his self-discovery.

Danny turned at the sound, having completely forgotten that Desiree was still there.

Not sure what else to say, or how to even explain something he didn't understand, he simply said, "ta-da?"

She responded with an exhausted sigh. "Taking care of you was supposed to be easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, sorry for being late. I just... I don't know man, having a hard time focusing lately. 
> 
> or maybe I just don't want this to end...   
> despite being so close...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter updates Every Tuesday!


End file.
